


Nanny Diaries

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: Victoria Hughes is in desperate need of a new job and Lucas Ripley is in desperate need of someone to help him with his daughter.
Relationships: Lucas Ripley & Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes & Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 105
Kudos: 77





	1. Job Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> So, I usually try not to start new fics when I'm working on other stuff but I was itching to write this one. I've had this idea for over a year and just couldn't wait any longer. 
> 
> The story is not based on "The Nanny Diaries", I just liked the title. There will be a lot of canon stuff from the show in this story and a few completely new and different things. I'm really excited to explore all of it. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Victoria Hughes hated depending on other people. She hated that she was out of a job and basically homeless after losing her apartment and therefore had to crash on her best friend Travis’ couch. She hated that her life was a mess.

“How is the job hunt going?” He asked her as he handed her a beer and plopped down on the couch beside her.

Vic groaned in frustration. Every day he would ask her and every day the answer would be the same.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. You know you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. I was just curious since I know you had a few interviews today.”

“Yeah, they all turned me down and told me that the position has been filled with someone more qualified and one of them told me that I was overqualified. Like can you imagine getting a rejection because you’re too good for the job? Like that’s just fucked up.”

“I’m so sorry, Vic. I know how frustrating this must be. I wish I could help you somehow.”

Vic wanted to laugh at that because didn’t he realize how much he was helping her already.

“You are helping me a lot by letting me stay here for free. You have no idea how much that means to me. I really didn’t want to ask my parents for help. Not like they would have helped me anyway. Parents suck!”

Travis wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. “Amen to that!” he toasted and drank. “You know, you can always become a firefighter.”

Vic laughed since this wasn’t the first time he had suggested that and while she liked the idea of working with Travis, she wasn’t sure that running into burning buildings was her thing. “You know that I’m afraid of fire.”

“I know but think of how cool it would be, the two of us working together. You would totally rock that uniform,” he said, making Vic laugh.

“Oh, I’m sure I would,” she agreed.

When she woke up the next morning, Travis was already gone and she was all alone in his apartment.

_ Another day, another job interview or three _ , she thought as she got out of bed and took a shower before having breakfast and a much needed coffee.

She sighed as she looked into the mirror and wondered if she should braid her hair like she usually did for those interviews but she felt like being her real self today, so she decided against it.

_ Fuck them, if they don’t like me the way that I am, then they don’t deserve me _ , she thought to herself before leaving the apartment.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas Ripley considered himself a level headed man who was used to being in charge in all aspects of his life. He was the Fire Chief of Seattle, running an entire department, after all. But when it came to his home life, his twelve year old daughter Zoey was in charge whether he liked to admit it or not. She had him wrapped around her little finger since the day he first laid eyes on her and she knew it but Lucas didn’t care one bit because he loved his little girl and would do anything for her.

“What’s the matter, Luke?” His best friend Sully asked as he paced his office.

“Being a single dad sucks,” he groaned. “I didn’t realize how much help my mom was,” he sighed, feeling guilty for sometimes taking her for granted. 

His mother Joyce had been a great help with Zoey after his divorce, many years ago, but ever since her death six months ago, Lucas was left raising his daughter all on his own and it was hard. 

“I don’t know how single parents manage to have a job and raise a child. I really admire them for it.”

“What about Jennifer?” Sully wondered.

“I can’t ask Jennifer to move back to Seattle. She has a life in Vancouver and just got promoted to partner. She has been working for that for so long. She deserves it.”

“Then you need to hire someone,” he suggested.

“You mean like a nanny?” Sully nodded. “I didn’t even think of that.”

“Well, it’s either that or finding yourself a woman to share your life with who can take on the role of Zoey’s mother, so you’re no longer a single dad. Or you can find yourself a new job that is less demanding and gives you more time with your daughter.”

Lucas groaned. He had been a firefighter for over two decades and he wasn’t ready to give that up just yet and he was definitely not interested in dating anyone, so Zoey could have a “mom” but he also wasn’t sure about hiring a complete stranger to take care of his girl.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and a young woman walking into the office.

“How can we help?” Sully asked.

“Hi, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help but overhear you two talking and um, it seems like you might be in need of a nanny and well, I’m kinda in need of a job,” she mumbled adorably.

Lucas raised his eyebrows curiously at the pretty stranger. “Probably doesn’t make a good first impression that I just interrupted you two and admitted to eavesdropping but I’m kinda desperate and that didn’t sound any better,” she laughed nervously.

“Do you have any experience as a nanny?” Lucas wondered.

She smiled awkwardly. “Um, not really. I mean I used to babysit and I’m really good with kids.”

“Look, Miss...”

“Hughes, Victoria Hughes,” she replied.

“Miss Hughes. I’m sure you’re great but if I do decide to hire a nanny for my daughter, I will need someone with experience.”

Lucas could see the disappointment in her eyes and he hated to be the cause of it.

“Of course! I get it. This is your daughter and I’m a stranger,” she looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry again for interrupting. Have a nice day,” she smiled shyly before walking away.

Lucas sighed and turned towards his best friend who looked at him disapprovingly.

“What?”

“We were just talking about you needing a nanny and not even a minute later someone comes in here and offers to help you and you turn her down? I mean.”

“She is a complete stranger,” Lucas defended his decision.

“And so would any nanny be until they get to know you and Zoey and you get to know them.”

He certainly had a point there.

“But you heard her. She has no experience and this is my daughter we are talking about.”

“You could still give her a chance. She seemed nice enough and I’ve seen her before. I think she is friends with Montgomery if I’m not mistaken and you know him, so practically she is not a complete stranger.”

Lucas chuckled at his friend when another knock interrupted them.

“Montgomery, we were just talking about you,” Sully smiled.

“Oh? I hope it’s nothing bad,” the younger man looked worried.

“Chief Ripley here wants to ask you something.”

Lucas sighed and cursed his best friend for pushing him like that but he was right. He needed help and maybe this Victoria Hughes was the solution.

“What can I do for you, Chief?” He asked nervously.

“Do you know a Victoria Hughes?”

Montgomery raised an eyebrow. “Um, yeah. Vic is my best friend. What is this about? Did something happen to her?” He asked worried.

“Oh no, nothing happened. I’m sorry. We didn’t mean to make you worry. I was just wondering if you could give me her phone number.”

Montgomery looked taken aback. “Um, excuse me?”

Lucas realized what that must have sounded like. “Oh my God, I didn’t mean like that. She was just here and said that she is looking for a job and well, I’m apparently looking for a nanny,” he glared at his best friend.

“Oh, um, of course. She will be happy to hear from you. She has been crashing on my couch for a while and is kinda desperate and would do anything at this point,” he said and realized how wrong that sounded. “That didn’t sound right. Let me try this again. Vic is a great person. She is super smart and talented and she can do anything she puts her mind to.”

“Even take care of a child?”

“I know that she used to babysit and kids usually really like her,” he smiled awkwardly as he grabbed a pen and wrote down her contact. “Here is her number. She had three interviews this morning that didn’t go so well and could really use a win.”

Lucas smiled at him as he grabbed the piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

“Thank you, Montgomery. I can’t make any promises but I will definitely call her.”

“Thank you, Chief.”

“So, did you want something, Montgomery?” Sully asked him.

“Oh, I just wanted to tell you that lunch is ready.”

“Thank you, I’ll be right up.”

The younger firefighter smiled and left the office.

“You are more than welcome to join us, Luke,” Sully invited him.

“I would love to stay but I got some stuff to take care of and then I need to pick Zoey up from school and apparently I have to make a phone call.”

“That you do. Good luck with that!”

“Yeah, thanks,” Lucas rolled his eyes and shook his head before saying goodbye and heading out the station.

Lucas entered his car and looked at the phone number that Montgomery had just given him. He wasn’t sure what to do. He knew that he needed help but should he really just hire a stranger to take her of his daughter?

He sat there and stared at the number for several minutes, debating with himself about the pros and the cons, before finally making up his mind about what to do. He sighed as he called her, hoping that he wouldn’t regret it.

“Victoria Hughes speaking,” she answered, sounding slightly defeated.

“Hello, Miss Hughes, this is Chief Ripley,” he introduced himself, not knowing why he chose to introduce himself as Chief instead of just Lucas Ripley.

“Um, Chief Ripley?” Lucas could tell that she was confused. 

“I’m sorry. We just met a few minutes ago. I was the one looking for a nanny,” he explained himself.

“Oh, right. I didn’t realize that you were the Chief. What can I do for you?” 

“Well, it’s my day off and I was wondering if you wanted to come by my house for an interview and to meet my daughter.”

“Um, are you sure?” There was uncertainty in her voice and Lucas didn’t blame her after shooting her down just a moment ago.

“Yeah, your best friend vouched for you and well, I really need the help. So, let’s see how the interview goes and if Zoey likes you.”

“Um, yeah, I would really like that. Thank you so much, Chief Ripley,” Lucas smiled at how happy she sounded over the phone. He was pretty sure that she was beaming.

“Perfect. I’ll text you the address. How about you come by around three?”

“That sounds great. I’ll see you at three.”

Lucas smiled as he hung up, feeling good about his decision to call her. She sounded like a nice person and Sully was right about her not being a complete stranger in a way due to her knowing Montgomery who he had always been very fond of and for some reason he also trusted his judgement. He was sure that if Montgomery liked Victoria then so would he and Zoey.  
  


* * *

  
Vic didn’t know what possessed her to walk into the Captain’s office and offer to be his guest's nanny but she was glad she did. She hadn’t expected the guest to turn out to be the Fire Chief of the entire department of course or she would have been a bit more professional.

She knew that it was only an interview and didn’t mean she had the job but she was hopeful as she knocked on his door but also somewhat nervous because of who he was. He was Travis’ boss, actually his bosses bosses’ boss, and the last thing she wanted was to mess up and make things complicated for her best friend.

She fidgeted with her fingers as she waited for him to open the door and inhaled sharply when he finally did. Vic couldn’t help but admire the way his blue sweater clung to his toned body -  _ did he wear that before? _ \- and brought out his piercing blue eyes -  _ were they this blue when she first met him? _ \- and that man’s hair was a league of its own, begging her fingers to run through his gorgeous golden locks.

“Welcome, Miss Hughes,” he greeted and Vic swallowed at the sound of his husky voice -  _ did he sound like that before? _

_ At least if he doesn’t hire me I can ask him out on a date,  _ she thought, immediately reprimanding herself for such thoughts because her focus should be finding a new job and not a new boyfriend.

“Are you okay? You look a bit flushed,” He noted and Vic swallowed in embarrassment.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m just a bit nervous, I guess. It hasn’t been the best day for me today.”

“Well, come on in then,” Vic smiled as she walked past him and got a whiff of his cologne that made her weak in the knees because he smelled so good.

_ Get it together, Hughes _ , she said to herself as they sat down in his living room and Vic couldn’t help but admire his house. 

“You have a lovely home. It’s quite impressive.”

“Thank you. I really can’t take credit for it. That was all my mother,” he answered with sadness in his eyes. “She passed away recently and that’s why I need help. It’s not easy taking care of a child all on your own,” Vic nodded sympathetically. “So, tell me about yourself,” he dived right in.

“Um, well, I’m thirty, I used to write the Arts & Culture column for Seattle magazine,” he raised his eyebrows in surprise, looking mildly impressed, “but they had to make cuts and I was the latest hire, so I was let go which really sucked because I loved it there. As I said earlier I used to babysit a lot and also tutor, so I can definitely help with homework and...”

“Dad,” a young girl’s voice interrupted her. “Oh, hi! I’m Zoey,” she outstretched her hand as she saw Vic, taking her aback because she surely didn’t expect a young black girl.

“Hi, I’m Victoria but most people call me Vic,” she smiled at the girl, feeling a connection right away. “It’s really nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” she replied before turning to her dad. “Are you my dad’s girlfriend?” She asked and Vic tried not to laugh at the chief turning bright red.

“Um, no. Sweetheart,” the chief patted the space next to him on the couch and Zoey sat down. “Victoria here is interviewing for a job to be your nanny.”

“My nanny?” The girl raised an eyebrow and Vic had a hard time reading her. 

“Yeah, with your grandma no longer around, I just can’t do it on my own and I will need help and Victoria is here for a trial run of sorts if that’s okay with you,” her dad explained as the girl nodded. “Perfect,” he smiled at her before his phone went off, his face suddenly turning serious.

“Is everything okay?” Vic asked worriedly.

“Um, actually no. I just got called to a five-alarm fire and I hate to do this but is there any chance you can stay here for as long as it takes for me to deal with this?”

Vic certainly didn’t expect that.

“Yeah, I can stay. I guess that gives me time to bond with Zoey,” she smiled, feeling hopeful.

“Thank you so much. You’re a lifesaver,” he got up from the couch and hugged his daughter. “Sweetheart, I know I promised to be here today but I really have to go but Victoria will stay with you and I’m sure you two will have fun. Okay?” Zoey nodded at him and Vic could tell she was sad about her dad leaving.

“It’s okay, dad. Just be careful,” she kissed his cheek before he left.

Vic looked at her disappointed face and knew exactly how she was feeling. “I take it this happens a lot?”

“Yeah, he is the fire chief and he has to be there for really big fires especially if it’s a five-alarm fire even if it’s his day off.”

“I’m really sorry. That must suck,” she shrugged.

“I’m used to it by now. It’s no big deal.”

Vic could tell that she was downplaying it but she didn’t wanna push so she let it go. “So, can I help you with homework?” Vic wondered.

Zoey smiled and nodded. “You actually can but first let me show you the house.”

Vic smiled and followed her. She had to admit that while being a nanny was definitely not what she had been looking for, she liked Zoey and was looking forward to getting to know her. That was if Ripley hired her.  
  


* * *

  
Zoey had to admit that when her dad introduced Vic as a possible nanny that she wasn’t happy about it at all. It had nothing to do with Vic herself but just with the fact that she was missing her grandma and had hoped that her dad would be spending more time at home with her but apparently he couldn’t do it all on his own and Zoey had to accept that and after spending the entire afternoon with Vic, she had to admit that she really liked her.

“Are you hungry?” Vic asked as Zoey’s stomach grumbled. “I can make us something.”

“You know how to cook?” She asked in surprise. “My dad sucks at it. We always eat takeout,” 

Vic chuckled. “Yeah, my grandma taught me. She was a great cook.”

“So was my grandma,” Zoey smiled sadly as she remembered her. “She died a few months ago.”

“I’m really sorry about that. I know what that’s like. My grandma died six years ago and it still hurts. She pretty much raised me.”

“What about your parents?” Zoey wondered, wanting to find out more about Vic.

“Oh, they are alive but they have a restaurant and well, it always seemed a bit more important than me,” Zoey nodded sadly because she could relate. 

“Yeah, I know a thing or two about that. I mean, don’t get me wrong, my dad tries to be there for every recital and concert but of course he can’t always be there with his job.”

“Yeah, my parents never made it to any of my shows,” Vic replied sadly.

Zoey looked at her curiously. “Your shows?”

“Um, yeah. My grandma didn’t just teach me how to cook but we also used to sing and I loved it and I loved performing,” Zoey could tell that Vic really loved it the way her eyes lit up while talking about it.

“How come you’re a nanny now?” She wondered.

“Oh, I’m not,” Zoey looked at her in confusion. “I have never taken care of a child before at least not long term but well, I need a job.”

“Oh, okay,” Zoey wasn’t sure what to think of that. 

_ Would Vic just leave if someone offered her a job that was better than being a nanny? _

“I do want to do it though. I really like you and think this could work out,” Vic added, making her smile.

“I would really like that too and you could help me with my singing,” she suggested enthusiastically.

“I could totally do that if your dad decides to hire me.”

“I will put in a good word,” Zoey smiled. “Besides, he can’t say no to me. I’m just too adorable.”

Vic laughed and nodded. “That you are. Thank you.”  
  


* * *

  
Lucas sighed as he entered his house at midnight. The fire had taken longer than he thought and then he had to go to the hospital to make sure his injured firefighters were okay but thankfully it was nothing serious. He hated that part of his job.

He also hated that he hadn’t been able to text Victoria to let her know what was going on and hoped that she hadn’t had any plans that she had to cancel because of him. 

He found her sleeping in the living room and couldn’t help but smile at how peaceful she looked. He also couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was, he wasn’t blind after all even if he hadn’t dated in a long time, which gave him pause about hiring her and made him feel really guilty because it wasn’t her fault that she was beautiful.

Lucas realized that it wasn’t just his decision to make but also Zoey’s, so he would talk to his daughter in the morning and they could decide together.

He wondered if he should wake her up and send her home but he just couldn’t bring himself to disturb her sleep and so, he just covered her body with a blanket and went upstairs into his room to get some much needed sleep.

He found her in the kitchen the next morning, preparing breakfast and it felt oddly familiar.

“Oh, hey. I didn’t realize that you were back,” she smiled.

“Yeah, I’m really sorry that I was gone all day and didn’t check in with you. I came home around midnight and you were sleeping and I just couldn’t bring myself to wake you up.”

“It’s okay,” she shrugged. “Did anyone get hurt?” She asked worriedly.

“Yeah, that’s why I didn’t come home sooner. I had to go to the hospital to make sure my firefighters were okay and don’t worry, it wasn’t Montgomery or anyone else from 19,” he assured her, watching her sigh in relief. “I hope I didn’t ruin any plans.”

“Oh, you totally did. I had a date with my couch, some beer and junk food,” she joked, making him chuckle. 

“I owe you for yesterday and of course I will pay you,” he assured her with a smile but could see disappointment in her eyes.

“Of course. Thanks! I’m just gonna go use the restroom and then I’m gonna go,” she excused herself and left.

Lucas watched her walk away and sighed. “Where is Vic?”

Zoey asked as she entered the kitchen. “Did she already leave?” He could tell that his daughter was disappointed at the idea of Vic gone.

“I take it you like her?” Zoey nodded. 

“She is great,” his daughter let him know.

“So I’ve been told,” Lucas snickered. “So, you want me to hire her?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “She is really smart and funny. And did you know that she is a trained singer and dancer?” Lucas shook his head. “She can help me with my vocals,” she gushed.

“You sure you don’t want me to look around for someone more qualified,” Lucas wondered but already knew her answer.

“No, I really like her and seeing as how she will be taking care of me, I’m the one who has to like her, right?” Lucas nodded at her. “Also, I like the fact that she looks like me,” Zoey admitted. “I think that’s important.”

Lucas understood how important that was for his daughter and it was important for him as well to have Zoey be with people she could identify with. He was more than aware of the difficulty of a white parent raising a black child and he always did his best to not erase that part of her and turn her into someone she wasn’t. 

“You’re right. It is,” he agreed. “Well, I guess that means you have a nanny now,” he said and his heart skipped a beat when Zoey beamed at him, obviously happy with this.

“Can we just not call her my nanny? I mean I’m not a baby anymore,” she complained, making Lucas chuckle.

“Well, to be fair, you will always be  _ my _ baby,” he teased as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

“Dad, was that the door?” Zoey asked as they heard the door closing.

“Go get ready for school. I’ll go talk to Victoria.”

“But dad,” she whined.

“Zoey,” he warned.

“Okay, okay. Please make sure Vic comes back.”

“I will, sweetheart. Now go back upstairs and get ready, so she can drive you to school,” Zoey jumped up in excitement before hugging him again and leaving the kitchen.

Lucas just laughed at his daughter’s excitement before going after Vic.   
  


* * *

  
Vic had definitely not been looking to be someone’s nanny but after spending the day with Zoey, she had really come to like the girl and was looking forward to being her nanny, so when Ripley didn’t hire her, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

That’s why she didn’t linger and quickly left his house.

_ It’s gonna be okay. You will find a new job _ , she thought as she buckled up when someone knocked on the window.

Vic was surprised to see Ripley there but she still rolled down the window.

“Hey, I was wondering if you could come back inside. There is something I’d like to talk to you about,” he smiled at her and Vic tried not to get her hopes up.

She followed him back into the house and sat down in the kitchen.

“Do you want coffee?” He offered and Vic nodded as she watched him, trying not to stare at his fine ass especially if he was going to be her boss. She really needed to stop staring at him, no matter how handsome he was.

He joined her at the table a moment later. “Zoey has taken quite the liking to you,” he smiled.

“The feeling is mutual. She is a great kid,” his smile widened and Vic could tell that he really loved his daughter which made him even more attractive.

_ Damn it, Vic, concentrate _ , she cursed herself.

“I would like to offer you the job,” he finally said and before she could stop herself, she was out of her seat and hugging him, clearly taking him by surprise. “I take that as a yes,” he chuckled as she realized what she was doing and pulled away from him, apologizing profusely before sitting back down.

“I’m sorry, that was inappropriate. I would really like to work here,” she beamed at him.

“That’s great. I’m glad to hear that. There is another thing. How would you like to move into the guest house?” She looked at him in surprise. “It’s fully furnished, you would have your own bathroom and your own space.”

Vic was definitely intrigued by his offer because as much as she loved living with Travis, she missed having her own space but she did wonder about what he was offering her. “What exactly would my work here entail if I move in? I mean would I be taking care of Zoey or the entire house?”

“Oh, no. I’m sorry. You would only be responsible for Zoey. Taking her to school and picking her up again, cooking for her, helping her with her homework and exercises and so on. I have a housekeeper who takes care of the rest. I just figured it would make it easier if you lived here and it’s certainly better than sleeping on Montgomery’s couch.”

Vic blushed in embarrassment. “Not that there's anything wrong with that,” he stumbled and Vic found it to be adorable. “I’m really not good at this,” he chuckled. “I just thought it’s easier if you stayed here but of course that is totally up to you.”

Vic didn’t really have to think much about it. She was more than happy to have her own place again. “I would love to move in. Thank you so much, Chief. I mean, sir. Mr. Ripley?” Vic stumbled.

Ripley chuckled. “You know, you can just call me Lucas or Luke or even Rip,” he offered.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she smiled as Zoey walked into the kitchen.

“Did you ask her, dad?” She wanted to know and Vic just nodded when Zoey squealed and hugged her. “This is so cool. We’re gonna have so much fun.”

Vic couldn’t help but be happy at the girl’s enthusiasm. She had a good feeling about all this.

“Well, I’m glad you’re happy, sweetheart. How about Victoria drives you to school?”

Zoey nodded happily.

Ripley turned towards Vic again. “Welcome to the family,” he shook her hand and smiled before giving her instructions and handing her the keys to the main house and the guest house and sending her on her way.

Vic couldn’t wait to tell Travis.


	2. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic moves into Ripley's guest house with the help of Travis and gets to know her boss a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos. I'm so glad you are enjoying this story.

“Are you trying to get me fired before I’ve even really started?” Vic groaned as they were taking a quick break from moving her things into Ripley’s guest house.

Travis still couldn’t quite grasp the fact that his boss, or well, his bosses bosses boss was also Vic’s boss now and not only that but she was actually moving out of his apartment and moving in with him. That was just a lot to take in for him.

“We are not in here for you to snoop around,” she scolded him.

Travis rolled his eyes at his best friend. “I’m not snooping. I’m just looking,” he noted.

“Sure you are,” she groaned again.

“Hey, it’s not every day that you get to be inside the big bosses house without him there,” he said as he looked around. “This house is insane. Actually, it’s more like a mansion. I mean there is a pool and a whirlpool and you have your own little house. I still can’t believe you are moving in with the chief.”

“You make it sound like we are dating.”

“Well, remember how things started with Nanny Fine and Mr. Sheffield?” Vic raised an eyebrow. “Come on, you can’t tell me that you don’t think he is hot. I mean, just look at him,” Travis grabbed one of the pictures from the mantel, admiring Ripley. “I mean, those eyes and that hair and that smile.”

“Sounds more like you want to date him,” Vic teased.

“Hey, I totally would if he was into guys,” Travis put the photo down and looked at the others. “You know I’ve noticed that there are no photos of Zoey’s mom here. Like there are a lot of photos of Ripley and Zoey and then with these two other women who look just like him which I’m guessing are his mother and his sister,” Vic shrugged. “You can’t tell me that you aren’t curious about the story there. I mean I’m surprised that Ripley even has a daughter and even more surprised that she is black. I really didn’t expect that.”

“Yeah, me neither. Whatever happened to Zoey’s mom must have been bad if there are no photos of her anywhere.”

“She probably abandoned them,” Vic looked at him curiously. “I mean if she died why wouldn’t he have pictures of her anywhere, right?”

“I guess that makes sense. You know she calls Sullivan her uncle, so maybe Sullivan’s sister is her mom? Do you know if he has any siblings?”

“I know nothing about Sullivan.”

“He’s been your captain for over a year and you know nothing about him?”

“Well, the guy barely speaks and up until two weeks ago, he didn’t even bother to have any meals with us,” Travis explained. “The one thing I know though is that he and Ripley are best friends but I heard rumors about a falling out several years ago, so maybe you are onto something with Sullivan’s sister being Zoey’s mom.”

“Yeah, whatever the story there, it’s really none of my business though. I’m here to take care of Zoey and not to snoop on Ripley or to date him.”

“But he is so handsome,” Travis protested as Vic shooed him out of the house.

“Maybe so, but he is my boss and he is yours too and I would really like to keep this job and this place.”

“I get it. My couch is not good enough for your ass anymore.”

“Hey, don’t you dare insult my ass. It’s perfection.”

“I never said it wasn’t,” Travis countered as they walked by the pool. “You so have to convince him to do a pool party and invite me over for it. I mean who wouldn’t want to see him shirtless?”

Vic laughed. “You’re impossible. Come on, enough gushing over Ripley. I wanna be moved in by tonight.”

“Well, then you should have let me invite my team to help us,” Travis complained.

“So you all can snoop around? Yeah, I don’t think so. Besides it’s not like I have that much stuff. You know that I sold most of it when I lost my apartment.”

“I know, I know,” Travis groaned as he carried her heavy books inside. “You so owe me dinner for this.”

“Just stop complaining already.”

“So, when do you have to pick up Zoey from school?”

“I don’t,” Travis looked at her curiously. “Her best friend's mom is picking her up because she is having a sleepover birthday party at their house tonight and will be staying over all weekend long which is perfect because it gives me time to settle in.”  
  
“So, you’ll be all alone with Ripley for an entire weekend?” Travis wiggled his eyebrows as Vic groaned again, glaring at him.

“Stop trying to play cupid with me and my new boss. And please, please, please, now that I’m finally out of your apartment, just get laid already. I think you really need it.”

Travis laughed but Vic certainly was right about that. He really needed to get laid.  
  


* * *

  
By the evening, Vic had moved all her stuff into the small guest house, though she really couldn’t call it small. It had a bathroom, a living area and a bedroom. The only thing missing was a kitchen but that wasn’t a problem since the main house had a fancy kitchen that Vic would definitely take advantage of once she was all settled in.

She plopped down on the couch and looked around the room, at all the boxes with her stuff and was surprised to find that even though she had sold a lot of her things, she still had plenty and that it would take her a while to actually unpack all of it which she definitely wasn’t going to do tonight.

Travis had left a while ago after they had pizza for dinner which he complained about because he had expected her to cook for him as a thank you for helping her move and usually she would have but she had been too tired to cook and clean up afterwards. She knew though that she would have to make it up to him at some point.

Vic sighed as she tried to think of something to do. She was suddenly wide awake and no longer tired and really not in the mood to unpack but she was in the mood for some hot chocolate and a nice movie or show.

She left the guest house and went into the main house and made herself some hot chocolate before walking into the living room only to find it occupied.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize you’d be down here at this hour,” she was taken aback by Ripley sitting on the couch, only wearing sweats and a tank top that showed off his toned arms perfectly and she instantly cursed Travis for those thoughts.

“You thought I’m so old that I would be sleeping at 9pm on a Friday?” He joked and Vic certainly didn’t expect that from him.

“Um, I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant. You are definitely not that old,” he raised an eyebrow. “I meant you’re not old at all,” he smirked in amusement, obviously enjoying Vic making a fool of herself.

“I was just teasing you. What are you drinking?” He wondered.

“Oh, I felt like hot chocolate, so I made some. If you want I can get you some,” she offered, having made more than enough for the both of them.

“Oh, thank you. I can get it myself. You don’t have to wait on me,” he smiled as he got off the couch and walked into the kitchen, giving Vic a perfect view of his ass that was still as fine as the first time she checked it out.

_ Damn you, Travis _ , she thought as she followed him into the kitchen.

“This is really good,” he said as he took a sip, “but it’s missing something,” he smiled before disappearing into the pantry and coming back a moment later with a bag of something.

“It’s not a proper hot chocolate without marshmallows in it,” he grinned as he grabbed a handful and dropped them into the mug, making Vic raise an eyebrow in surprise. “Do you want some?” He offered and she nodded and held out her own mug.

“Thank you.”

He smiled. “You wanna watch RuPaul’s Drag Race with me?” Vic’s eyes widened in shock.

“Don’t look so surprised,” he laughed as he walked back into the living room with Vic following behind him.

“You actually watch RuPaul’s Drag Race? Who are you?”

“Yeah, why is that so shocking?”

“Um, I don’t know. I just didn’t peg you as a drag race kinda person, I guess,” she replied as she sat down on the chaise lounge. 

“What kinda person did you think that I was?” He wondered, one eyebrow raised with that smirk in place.

“I don’t know. Maybe a shark week kinda person?”

He started laughing. “Well, I do like shark week too,” he admitted.

“You are full of surprises,” Vic noted, making him smile at her.

“Is that a good thing?”

“The jury is still out on that,” Vic joked, making him laugh.

“Well, you let me know when they have their verdict,” he countered as she nodded. “So, how are you settling in? I hope everything is to your liking.”

“Oh, everything is perfect. Like I expected a little bathroom and a bed and a table maybe but that guest house is almost as big as my old apartment and it’s really beautiful. Thanks again for taking a chance on me and for letting me stay there. As much as I loved being with Travis, it’s nice to have my own space and I think he is kinda glad that he gets to have his couch back.”

“I’m the one who has to thank you for offering because I’m not really good at asking for help, to be honest,” he confessed and once again surprised Vic.

Most men would never admit that.

“You’re surprised again, aren’t you?” He smirked.

“Am I that obvious,” she chuckled, feeling her cheeks burn.

“Not really. You’re still quite the mystery,” he admitted, making her blush even more. “My mother would have really liked you.”

“Yeah?” He nodded. “Were you two close?”

“Yeah, very much so. She was my rock after...” he stopped himself from whatever he was about to say. “She was just always there for me and Zoey and she was so strong. She raised me and my sister all on her own after my dad died. Jennifer was just a baby and I was only seven.”

“That must have been tough,” he nodded. “Well, I don’t know your sister but she certainly did a great job with you,” Vic told him.

“Thank you. What about your parents?” Vic sighed. “I mean if you don’t want to talk about them, that’s okay.”

  
“No, it’s fine. I was raised by my grandma,” he smiled sympathetically, probably assuming that her parents were dead. “Just for the record, my parents are still very much alive,” his face screwed up in confusion. “They just liked taking care of their restaurant more than they liked taking care of me. I honestly don’t know where I would be now without my grandma.”

“That really sucks. I’m sorry about that,” Vic just nodded. “You parents still own the restaurant?”

“Yeah, it’s a little Polish restaurant right next to Station 19.”

“Kaminski’s is your parents restaurant?” Vic’s eyes widened in surprise once more. 

“You know the restaurant?” Vic didn’t quite expect that. The restaurant wasn’t all that well known to most people. That’s why her parents had to work for it.

“Know it? I love it! They have the best Pierogies on the planet. Why do you think I visit Station 19 so much,” he joked, making Vic laugh. “I’m just sorry that it comes at the expense of you not having your parents around.”

Vic shrugged. She had long given up on her parents being there for her. She would see them once a month and talk to them on the phone once in two weeks but otherwise they didn’t care much for her life and part of Vic was happy about that but another part was wishing for them to be more involved.

“You know, I have the recipe for the best Pierogies on the planet,” she said and watched his smile widen. “If you want I could show you how to make them,” his smile faded again.

_ Why the fuck did I just offer him that _ , she wondered.

“You didn’t expect me to just make them for you, did you? You gotta work for your Pierogies,” she teased him, making him laugh.

“Alright, how about on Sunday? We could make them for dinner when Zoey comes home? She loves them too. We will just have to go grocery shopping tomorrow since we are basically out of everything.”  
  
“Okay, sure. I meant to go anyway.”

“Perfect, then we will go together,” he smiled before grabbing the remote control and turning on the tv. “Ready for some drag race?”

Vic just smiled at him and relaxed into the chaise lounge. She definitely didn’t expect to spend the evening hanging out with her boss watching RuPaul’s Drag Race or to spend most of her weekend hanging out with him but it could be worse.

She just had to make sure not to tell Travis because he would totally read into it and that’s the last thing she needed.

She couldn’t help but steal glances at him throughout the evening, feeling like he was a mystery himself that she wanted to uncover. He was nothing like she had expected him to be and that intrigued her quite a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of the new chapter?
> 
> Do you enjoy Vic and Travis dynamic?  
> Did you like that Vic and Lucas bonded?  
> What will happen during the weekend?


	3. Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic is showing Ripley how to make Pierogies and they have some unexpected guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for enjoying this story and the comments and kudos. It means a great deal.

Lucas groaned as he woke up and realized that he had spent the night on the couch.

_ Fuck, my back _ , he thought as he got off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen to find Vic already up and dressed, sipping coffee and eating pancakes.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” she said in a chipper voice, making Lucas groan even louder.

“How are you so cheery this early in the morning?” He wondered as he plopped down beside her and hissed in pain.

“It’s 9am. I wouldn’t call that early,” she chuckled. “Bad back?” 

“I can’t remember the last time I slept on that couch and I was definitely much younger back then,” he joked, remembering the nights he had spent on it when him and Eva had their fights.

“If I were one of your firefighters I probably would have been able to carry you into your bedroom,” she joked.

“When did I fall asleep?” Lucas asked.

“I think it was 1am.”

Lucas couldn’t remember the last time he had stayed up this late or had watched TV with someone other than Zoey or Sully and he had to admit that he had enjoyed himself. Vic was a breath of fresh air and easy to talk to. She was also very smart and funny and if Lucas still had any doubts about hiring her, those were definitely gone now after spending some more time with her. He knew that Zoey could learn a lot from Vic.

“No wonder I slept til 9 am.” He chuckled. “Did you sleep well?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure. Slept like a baby,” she smiled before taking another bite.

“I hope you had pleasant dreams because I’ve heard somewhere that dreams on your first night in a new place come true,” Lucas told her when suddenly she started coughing. “Are you okay?” Lucas asked as he patted her back.

Vic cleared her throat. “Yeah, just went down the wrong pipe. Who would have thought pancakes could be so dangerous,” she joked while still coughing.

“You sure you’re okay?” 

“Aha, I’m fine.” She replied, not meeting his eyes as she got up and filled a plate with food. “I hope you like banana chocolate chip pancakes. Also, how do you drink your coffee?” She wondered.

“Black, but you really don’t have to wait on me,” he assured her but she just shrugged and filled a mug with coffee before placing it in front of him.

“Let me know when you are ready to go. I’ll be in the guest house,” she smiled before walking away, leaving Lucas somewhat confused and wondering if he had said something wrong.

He sighed and figured he shouldn’t waste anymore time and started eating his pancakes.

_ Damn, these taste as good as they smell _ , he thought as he practically inhaled his food.

Half an hour later, he was ready to go and knocked on her door.

“Come in,” she shouted from inside.

“Hey, I’m ready to go if you are,” he said as he looked at the moving boxes. “Is that all the stuff you got? I thought you’d have more.”

“Why because I’m a woman and we have tons of shoes and clothes,” she countered.

“What? No, of course not. That’s not what I meant,” he fumbled for words as she stepped out of the bedroom.

“Relax, I was just teasing you,” she chuckled as they left the house. “I sold most of my stuff when I lost my job and apartment. I had no money to put my furniture into storage.”

“I’m sorry,” she shrugged. “Did you just change?” Lucas wondered as he looked her up and down.

“Yeah, I had sirup on my shirt. How did you like the pancakes?”

“They were delicious. If I gave you a raise would you cook for me too?” He asked, making her laugh.

“Well, I am going to teach you how to make Pierogies. That should count for something,” she countered as they got into the car. “But I’m sure there will be leftovers whenever I cook for Zoey.”

Lucas smiled before groaning again as he tried to get comfortable, his back still bothering him. ”Do me a favor and wake me up the next time I fall asleep on the couch.”

“The next time?” Vic raised an eyebrow. “Are we gonna make this into a weekly thing?”

“Believe it or not, Zoey is obsessed with Drag Race. She is the one who introduced me to it and we should probably not mention that we watched it without her because we always watch it together,” Vic laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“You,” Lucas raised an eyebrow. “That little girl has you wrapped around her little pinkie.”

Lucas chuckled. “Oh yeah, she does and she knows it.”

“It’s actually quite sweet. Not every kid is that lucky to have a dad who cares so much.”

“Yeah but sadly I’m not always there,” Lucas replied, feeling guilty.

“Nobody can always be there. That’s impossible. What matters is that you’re there for the important things. Some parents don’t even bother to show up for those.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I wasn’t looking for sympathy. Just take the compliment,” she smiled when his phone chimed.

“Hello sweetheart,” Lucas greeted his daughter. “How’s the sleepover?”

“It’s fun. The others are still sleeping. I just woke up and wanted to call and see what you’re up to.”

“Well, Vic and I are on our way to the supermarket.”

“Without me?” Zoey pouted, making Vic chuckle. 

Lucas could picture his daughter's face in that moment.

“Such a daddy’s girl,” Vic whispered, making Lucas smile proudly because he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“We have a little surprise for you tomorrow when you come home.”

“What surprise?” She wanted to know.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, so stop pouting and go back to your friend and enjoy your weekend.”

“Fine,” she groaned. “Have fun with Vic, dad! Bye!” She said before hanging up.

“I see what you meant about not telling her about the Drag Race,” Vic laughed. 

“I told you,” he laughed as well as they arrived at the supermarket.  
  


* * *

  
Vic looked at her shopping list as Ripley pushed the cart in front of her and she couldn’t help but sneak a peek at his ass, admiring the way the jeans hugged his behind so perfectly.

“So what do we need?” He suddenly stopped and looked at her. “Victoria?”

“Hmm, what?” She looked up at him, feeling like a kid caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

“What do we need?” He repeated.

“Oh right, sorry,” she said as she handed him the shopping list. “Okay, since we are here and I will be cooking for Zoey, I have to know of any food allergies and intolerance,” Ripley looked at her in surprise. “Just because I’m not a professional nanny, doesn’t mean I don’t know how to do this job. And I may have read up on a few things,” she admitted.

“She can not have peanuts under any circumstances. She has an EpiPen with her at all times, so you would have to administer it in case she eats anything with peanuts. I can show you how it’s done.”

“Oh, no need. I’m highly allergic to peanuts as well. I know what to do,” he nodded.

Vic remembered finding out when she was only nine. It was right before Christmas and she was out with her grandma having roasted peanuts for the very first time when her tongue started swelling up and she started gasping for air but thankfully her grandmother called the ambulance in time and they were able to save her. It was still a very traumatic event for a nine year old that she never forgot.

“She is also lactose intolerant. She usually gets bad stomach aches or diarrhea if she eats dairy products.”

“Well, that certainly explains the lack of dairy products in the fridge,” she made that observation last night as she was making the hot chocolate and could only find almond milk in the fridge.

“Yeah, I think that’s it. Oh wait, she can’t eat blueberries. They make her vomit.”

“Damn, I make a mean blueberry pie,” she said, disappointed, since everyone loved her blueberry pie and she was looking forward to making it for Zoey. “What about you? Any allergies I should know about?”

Vic knew that she was mainly cooking for Zoey but there would always be leftovers and the last thing she wanted was to kill Ripley.

“Nope, I can eat and drink anything.”

“Well, that’s good to know. Any food quirks?”

“She loves Hawaiian pizza,” he said in disgust.

“I take it you don’t,” Vic snickered, remembering her own grandma hating it when she insisted on Hawaiian pizza.

“That’s just nasty. I mean who puts pineapples on top of ham?” Vic couldn’t help but laugh at his facial expression. “Don’t laugh at me. It’s awful.”

“Have you even tried it?”

“Yeah, and I spit it out right away. Not my thing at all.”

“Okay, then what pizza do you like?”

“Pepperoni of course. There is nothing better. You can’t tell me that you don’t like pepperoni pizza.”

“Oh, I totally do just not as much as Hawaiian.”

“You and Zoey are so weird,” he said while shaking his head.

“What else does she like?”

“Um, we both are obsessed with cinnamon rolls. Actually, anything with cinnamon.”

Vic nodded, sharing the same obsession. “I have the perfect apple cinnamon rolls recipe. You two are going to love it,” Vic beamed since she could never make them for Travis who was allergic to apples and hated cinnamon. 

_ Who the hell hates cinnamon _ , Vic thought.

“Can you fly?” He suddenly asked.

Vic looked at him in confusion. “Excuse me?”

“You are giving Mary Poppins a run for her money,” he joked, making Vic laugh out loud.

“Vic?” She heard a familiar voice and sighed.

“Montgomery, hello,” Ripley greeted him with a smile and shook his hand.

Travis was the last person Vic wanted to see while with Ripley after all the teasing the other day about how hot he was.

“Chief, Vic,” he smiled and nodded at them. “What are you two doing here?”

“It’s a supermarket. What do you think we’re doing here?” Vic raised an eyebrow.

“Of course, stupid question.”

“Victoria promised to show me how to make Pierogies, so we are shopping for the ingredients and some other stuff since our fridge is empty,” Ripley explained.

Her best friend inhaled sharply, his forehead furrowing, his mouth wide open. “How come you never offered me that? You know how much I love Pierogies,” he pouted and Vic wanted to laugh at him. “This is so not fair. I wanna learn how to make Pierogies too.”

Ripley smiled at him. “How about you come by my house tomorrow and she can show us both? That way I won’t be the only one making a fool of himself,” he offered and Vic looked at him in shock, surprised that he would offer this to one of his subordinates.

“Really? You want me to come by?” Travis' face suddenly lit up.

“Don’t you have to work,” Vic rained on his parade, not sure she wanted him around to make weird comments about her in front of Ripley. 

“Nah, my shift starts in about two hours, so I can swing by afterwards.”

Vic sighed. “Just to make it perfectly clear, you two are going to do all the work while I give instructions and watch.”

“Is she always this bossy?” Ripley asked Travis who nodded. 

“You have no idea,” he laughed, making Vic roll her eyes.

“Are we done here? We have some shopping to do and you have to go to work,” she glared at Travis.

“I still have some time and I can grab some ingredients for the filling while I’m here.”

“Oh right, I didn’t even think of all the different fillings we can try,” Ripley beamed. “Can we do sweet and savory ones?” He asked Vic.

“I told you, you will be doing the cooking, so whatever you want.”

“Alright. Montgomery, let’s go.”

Vic watched them walk away, chatting happily, leaving her to push the cart.

“Men,” she cursed under her breath.  
  


* * *

  
Vic had been in full unpacking mode after returning from grocery shopping with Ripley. They had spent almost two hours at the supermarket with Travis and Ripley talking the entire time, completely ignoring her and then Travis running late for work because of it which Vic found he deserved for hijacking her morning.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. “Come in,” she called out as she put away her books and turned around to find Ripley there with two pizzas and a case of beer.

“Hey, I figured you’d be hungry after being cooped up here all day long, so I ordered us some pizzas.”

Vic smiled at his thoughtfulness, wondering how a guy like him was still single.

_ There must be something seriously wrong with him _ , she thought.

“I hope you like beer or I can get you something else.”

“Beer is fine,” she replied as they sat down and she opened the pizza box. “You got me a Hawaiian,” she smiled at him.

“Well, you said it’s your favorite, so. I see you’ve unpacked most of your boxes. Probably feels a bit more like home now,” Vic nodded. 

“It’s funny how a couple of books, clothes and CDs can do that. I’ve been crashing on Travis’ couch for so long that I kinda forgot what it felt like having my own place. Thank you again for letting me stay here.”

“You’re welcome. I just figured it makes it easier for everyone and the guest house is hardly being used anyway. The only person who stays here is my sister when she visits.”

“Oh!” 

“Don’t worry, she can stay in the guest room in the house should she visit again but she hasn’t been back since mom’s funeral. She took it really hard and kept busy at work and she just got a big promotion and I think this is her way of coping with it.”

“Yeah, I know a thing or two about that. My parents went back to work right away after my grandma died and I was left to deal with it myself. I couldn’t stop crying for weeks. Everything reminded me of her and my parents acted like nothing had happened. But I guess everyone grieves in their own way,” he nodded in agreement. “How did you deal with it?”

“I went back to work,” he chuckled. “My mother was sick, so it was only a matter of time. Not that it makes it any easier especially with how attached Zoey was to her but I think knowing that it was going to happen soon helped in a way. If that makes any sense,” Vic nodded. “We got to enjoy her last few weeks together as a family and she was so happy even though she was in pain but she loved just having us with her and when it was time for her to go, we got to say goodbye. Though not a day goes by that I don’t miss her. She was an amazing woman.”

Vic sniffed at him remembering his mother and wiped her tears.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he apologized as he offered her a napkin.

“It’s okay. It’s a good cleanse for the eyes,” Vic joked. “I miss my grandma too and it’s been several years. She taught me how to cook and how to sing and basically everything I know is thanks to her.”

“Sounds like a great lady,” Ripley smiled at her. “And she did a great job with you.”

“She was and thank you,” Vic smiled back, enjoying the fact that she could so easily talk to him.

“You know, this is nice,” Vic furrowed her forehead. “I mean talking to you. It’s nice to have a friend beside Sully. I don’t have many of those since becoming the chief.”

“I guess nobody likes being friends with their boss,” Vic teased. 

“Then what’s your excuse?” He wondered.

“Temporary Insanity?” Vic laughed as did he. “How long have you known Captain Sullivan?”

“All my life,” he grinned. “We grew up together. Our parents were neighbours and best friends so naturally we became best friends too.”

“That sounds nice,” Vic replied wondering about that falling out they apparently had and wondered what it was about but she wasn’t going to ask about that.

“What about you and Montgomery?”

“Um, we’ve been friends for about eight years, I think. I was still in college and we were rehearsing for this big play and the stage caught on fire and my teacher Cooper and I were trapped and Travis, he saved me. Sadly, it was too late for Cooper but I got to live thanks to Travis. That was shortly after my grandma died. So, it was a lot to take in. My teacher was a great guy. I think I just really needed a friend, so when I bumped into Travis and Michael at a diner a few days later and they invited me to join them, I just couldn’t say no.”

“So, you were there when Michael...” Vic nodded, remembering Michael’s death vividly and how painful it was for Travis. “Losing a spouse like that is not easy.”

There was sadness in Ripley’s eyes and Vic wondered if it was because of Travis or because of his own loss. 

_ Did Zoey’s mom die and it had been too painful for him to even put up pictures of her? _

Vic was curious about what happened to Zoey’s mother but there was no way that she would ever ask him that. 

“Oh My God, you did the eulogy,” Vic suddenly remembered. “I totally didn’t recognize you in Sullivan’s office the other day without the uniform and with all the facial hair,” Vic said as she remembered Ripley clean-shaven at Michael’s funeral. “I do remember though that Travis was really grateful for your words. They meant a lot to him.”

“Michael was one of the good ones and so is Travis,“ Vic smiled and nodded.

“Is that why you invited him to come over tomorrow?” Vic wondered.

“Yeah, I guess. I was always very fond of him, to be honest. It’s just impossible not to like him.”

“He has his moments,” Vic shrugged, making Ripley chuckle.

“I can see why you two are friends,” Ripley replied.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to take that,” she looked at him suspiciously.

“Take it as a compliment because it was meant as one.”

“Okay,” she smiled before yawning, making him look at his watch.

“Oh, I didn’t realize the time. I should probably go before I fall asleep on  _ your _ couch,” he joked. “Goodnight, Victoria,” he said as he stood up.

“Goodnight, sir.”

“Didn’t I tell you to call me Lucas?”

“Goodnight, Lucas,” she said before he left.

She couldn’t help but smile. It was like she had won the lottery with this job and such a great guy as her boss.  
  


* * *

  
“Hey you,” Travis said as he walked into Vic’s place the next day after his shift.

“Has no one taught you how to knock?” Vic scolded him as she secured the towel around her body.

“Why would I knock? It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before,” he shrugged as he plopped down on the couch.

Vic rolled her eyes at him. “How was your shift?” Vic wondered as she disappeared into her bedroom.

“Boring. Sullivan had us doing chores all day long but at least I got some sleep in. How was the rest of your day?”

“Uneventful. I unpacked my things as you can see.”

“Yeah, I can see that and I can also see that you have a drinking problem.” He stared at the four empty bottles on the table.

“What?” Vic asked as her head peaked out from the bedroom.

“Did you drink all this beer by yourself?” Travis wondered as he pointed at the bottles on the table.

“Um, sure,” she blushed before disappearing again.

“Yeah, right. Did you spend the night with Ripley?” He teased.

Travis knew that she didn’t sleep with him but he still loved teasing her about it and watching her getting all flustered.

She walked out of the bedroom, fully dressed. “I did not spend the night with him. Lucas came over and we had dinner and a couple of beers.”

“You’re calling him Lucas now?”

“He insisted. No big deal,” she looked away.

“Then why are you blushing?”

“I’m not blushing,” she protested. “Nothing happened. We just talked.”

“About what? Did you find out about Zoey’s mom?” Travis wondered, still curious about the mystery of the former Mrs. Ripley.

“No, he didn’t talk about that but we talked about his mom and Sullivan and you,” he raised an eyebrow at that.

“What did he say about me?” He asked curiously.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Vic teased and laughed. “We just talked about our friendships with our best friends. It was nice. He seems like a nice guy.”

“He is,” smiled sadly as he remembered Michael and how Ripley was there for him after his death.

“Thinking about Michael?” Vic wondered as she plopped down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah, I miss him. I wish he was still here.”

“I know. Me too. He was pretty amazing,” Vic agreed and pulled him into a hug.

Travis relaxed into her and sighed. “I sometimes wonder if I’ll ever meet someone as amazing as him again.”

“I think that Michael will always have a special place in your heart but you will find someone again and you will fall in love and get married and have kids and be happy again.”

Travis had wanted all that with Michael but he knew that he couldn’t hold on to him forever.

“How can you be sure? What if he was my only chance at all that?”

“Because you’re amazing and deserve to have love again and you will. You may have to kiss a few frogs before finding your Prince Charming but I’m sure he is out there somewhere.”

“I really hope you are right.”

She kissed his forehead. “I’m always right,” Travis chuckled. “Come on, help me unpack my last couple of boxes before we go over.”

“You know you still owe me real dinner for helping you move the boxes in the first place.”

“I’m gonna show you how to make Pierogies. What more do you want?” Vic rolled her eyes at him.

“You are no fun,” he groaned as he got up to help her.  
  


* * *

  
“Sully?” Lucas looked surprised as he opened the door and found his best friend standing there. “You look like crap,” he noted and stepped aside to let him in.

“Thanks man. That’s exactly what I came here for.”

“That’s what friends are for,” he chuckled. “Want a beer? And don’t tell me it’s too early. You look like you could need one.”

“Sure,” he sighed as they walked into the kitchen.

“How was your shift?”

“Boring,” Sully chuckled. “I would have given anything for a nice little fire,” Lucas raised an eyebrow at him.

“I did not just hear that,” Lucas teased.

“I made them do chores all day long, then we had dinner and went to bed. Breakfast this morning and then some more chores and now I’m here. Not even a kitten to save from a tree,” he complained, making Lucas laugh.

“Well, if you want some action you can stay and cook with me,” Sully raised an eyebrow. “Victoria is going to show me how to make Pierogies.”

Sully smirked. “Is she now? You sure you want me here for that?”

“Will you stop it? She is my nanny. Or well, she is Zoey’s nanny.”

Sully looked around at the mention of his daughter.

“Where is she? The house isn’t usually this quiet.” Sully wondered.

“She’s at her best friend’s house. Some sort of birthday sleepover weekend,” Lucas shrugged.

“The entire weekend?” Lucas nodded. “So, you’ve been all alone with your nanny for the entire weekend.”

“She is like fifteen years younger. She is my employee and Zoey really likes her and I need the help more than I need to get laid.”

“I was just teasing you but you do need to get laid,” he laughed.

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black,” Lucas countered. “You need to get out there just as much as I do.”

“Who says that I’m not.”

“You wouldn’t be here with me right now if you were.”

“Touchè.”

“Knock, knock,” Vic’s voice sounded through the kitchen. “Oh, hey, Captain Sullivan. I didn’t know you’d be here,” she smiled at him.

“Hello, captain,” Montgomery greeted awkwardly.

“Montgomery? What are you doing here?” Sully asked, surprised. “What is here doing here?” He looked at Lucas and asked again.

“I invited him,” Lucas wanted to laugh at his best friend’s expression. “And I’m inviting you too. I’m sure Victoria will enjoy bossing around all three of us,” he joked and smiled at her.

“Oh, you have no idea!” She winked at him.  
  


* * *

  
Vic was having the time of her life. Watching Travis, Ripley and Sullivan try to make Pierogies reminded her a lot of that scene in “Three Men and a Baby” where Tom Selleck and Steve Guttenberg tried changing the baby’s diaper.

She had Ripley on dough duty while Travis was taking care of the savory filling and Sullivan was working on the sweet filling and Vic couldn’t help but appreciate the view.   
  
_ Life is good _ , she thought as she watched three handsome men cook for her. Vic could definitely get used to that.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Travis said.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Vic beamed.

“Are we even doing this right?” Ripley asked as he kneaded the dough.

“There really isn’t much that you can do wrong, to be honest. Once you're done with the dough, divide it into four sections and roll the first section out until it’s very thin,” Vic instructed.

“Like this?” Ripley asked and she nodded.

“Now cut this section into circles and then just place some of the filling on each side. Then fold the circles over and pinch the edges to seal and voila you have your first Pierogi,” Vic smiled as she watched him work. “Now repeat.”

“You really ain’t going to help us?” Sullivan asked. 

“Nope! You’re doing just fine without me,” she smiled at him. “When you’re done with that just plop them into the boiling water until they float on the surface and then you fry them in some butter until lightly browned on the edges and that’s it. Oh and make sure to not mix the sweet and savory ones.”

“Zoey will love these,” Ripley beamed at her. 

“Well, now you know how to make them. You can show her next time when you have the day off. I’m sure she would love that.”

“You should totally come by the fire station and cook for us, Vic,” Travis said.

“I agree with Montgomery. As good as my team's cooking is, I think we need some variety.”

Vic smiled at him. “Sure. I’d love to. Just let me know when.”

“I feel like you’re being poached,” Ripley joked, making Vic laugh.

“Okay, enough talking and more cooking.”

“So bossy,” all three men said in unison, making Vic roll her eyes but also smile at them.  
  


* * *

  
Zoey was glad that she was finally home. She loved hanging out with her friends but she was also missing her dad.

_ It smells so good in here _ , she thought as she walked through the door and dropped her things onto the floor and walked straight into the kitchen to find her dad, uncle Bobby, Vic and some stranger in there.

“Who are you?” She asked suspiciously, making the other adults chuckle.

“I’m Travis, Vic’s best friend,” he introduced himself and shook her hand.

“Hmm,” she looked him up and down. “You’re cute. For an old guy,” she replied, making Vic burst into laughter.

Travis looked at her unamused before turning to his best friend. “She’s as charming as you,” he said dryly.

“I like him,” she announced before hugging her uncle and dad.

“You enjoyed your weekend, sweetheart?” Her dad asked as he kissed the top of her head.

She nodded happily. “So, what is this surprise that you mentioned yesterday?”

“We made you Pierogies,” her dad smiled.

Zoey looked at them questionably. “Wait,  _ you _ cooked? Are you sure this is safe?” She teased her dad.

“I supervised the entire thing. It’s perfectly safe to eat them. I promise,” Vic assured her.

“Well, then what are we waiting for? Let’s eat.”

Zoey couldn’t help but smile as she looked around the table. It had been just her dad and her and occasionally her uncle since her grandma had died but tonight the table was full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the new chapter?
> 
> Still wondering about Zoey's mom?  
> Did you enjoy Vic and Lucas getting to know each other better?


	4. One of many Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is up with Zoey and Lucas and Vic worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is obviously not just about Vicley getting together but also about Vic and Zoey bonding, which in a way is a bigger part of this story than Vicley getting together.

“Zoey, hurry up! Breakfast is ready,” Vic yelled as Zoey was getting dressed.

It’s been three weeks since she started working as her nanny and she had to admit that she loved having Vic around. Vic was smart and funny and talented and every day was like a new adventure and her dad seemed to like Vic too which made Zoey quite happy.

They had their routine down. Her dad would be gone by the time she woke up, Vic would be up early to make breakfast for her while she was getting ready and then she would do her hair while Zoey was eating her food which she loved because she was able to show off a new hairstyle every other day thanks to Vic. It wasn’t that her dad didn’t know how to do her hair but Vic definitely had more styles in her repertoire and had tips and tricks and amazing products that she let her borrow.

After breakfast, Vic would drive her to school and later pick her up again, help her with her homework and then they would cook dinner together and eat as a family once her dad was home. Every once in a while uncle Bobby and Travis would join them and Zoey had to admit that life was pretty great only today she felt a little bit off.

She hadn’t heard her alarm, so Vic had to come upstairs and wake her up. She was feeling tired and bloated and she was pretty sure that a pimple was in the works on her chin.

“Zoey,” Vic yelled again.

“I’m almost done. Give me a minute,” she yelled back.

“You’re gonna be late,” Vic reminded her.

Zoey sighed as she glanced into the mirror, not feeling confident at all which was so unlike her.

“What’s wrong?” Vic asked as she finally made her way downstairs. 

“It’s nothing. I’m just feeling meh,” Zoey said, hating and loving the fact that Vic, after only three weeks, knew her so well and could always tell when something was wrong with her. 

Vic checked her forehead, the way her grandma used to do. “You don’t seem to have a fever. Are you in pain?” 

Zoey shook her head. She wasn’t in pain but she was feeling uncomfortable in her own skin at the moment and she didn’t know why and she didn’t want to worry Vic because she would call her dad who would overreact and make a big deal out of nothing.

“You sure?” Zoey nodded as she ate her breakfast while Vic started braiding her hair. “Any wishes?”

“Whatever you like,” Zoey replied as Vic worked on her hair while humming a song that Zoey wasn’t familiar with. “What song is that?”

“Oh, it’s called Poor Wandering One from Pirates of Penzance. I used to sing it with my grandma. I can teach you if you want,” she offered and Zoey nodded happily.

Vic had been helping her a lot with her vocals and she could tell that she was improving with each week.

When they left half an hour later, Zoey was feeling a little bit better and hoped that her mood would improve some more once she was in school with her friends.

“I’m going grocery shopping after I drop you off. Is there anything you want for dinner today?”

“Can you make that coconut chicken curry you did the other week? It was sooo good and dad loves it too and we could use the spicy curry this time,” Zoey beamed, remembering how amazing it tasted.

“You mean the one you couldn’t stop eating and had three bowls of?” Vic teased, making Zoey chuckle and nod.

“And I wouldn’t be mad if you made cinnamon rolls for dessert,” she suggested.

“I was actually planning on making some today,” Vic assured her as they arrived at the school. “Have fun!” She smiled as Zoey left the car and joined her friends, feeling already much better.  
  


* * *

  
It had been three weeks and Vic really loved her new job. Zoey was a bright girl who reminded her a lot of herself at that age but of course that also meant that she could be a handful sometimes but it was nothing that Vic couldn’t handle. She had easily fallen in love with the young girl and was probably just as wrapped around her little pinkie as her father which he loved to tease her about.

She smiled as she walked into headquarters like she had for the past two weeks to have lunch with Lucas -  _ she had finally given in and started calling him by his first name, much to his enjoyment _ .

“Victoria, you are a sight for sore eyes,” Martha, his assistant, smiled at her as Vic handed her two tupperware boxes. “You know I’m the envy of all of my colleagues because of all the incredible meals you bring me. You should totally consider opening a restaurant. You’re an incredible cook.”

“Thank you so much but I already have my hands full with Zoey... and Lucas,” Vic joked, making Martha laugh.

“I heard that,” she heard Lucas’ voice from behind her.  
  
“Well, I do kinda take care of both you and Zoey. I mean what would you do if I didn’t bring you lunch every day?”

“It’s not like you have to bring me lunch,” Lucas reminded her.

“Don’t listen to him. I’m glad you are coming by every day,” Martha told her.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at his assistant. “I thought you were working for me and now you are stabbing me in the back?” He said mock-hurt.

“Sorry, Chief but her food is just too good to give it up.”

Lucas chuckled but nodded in agreement. “Well, enjoy your lunch, Martha. I’ll see you in an hour.”

Vic waved at her before walking into Lucas’ office.

“So, what’s on the menu today? It smells really good,” he wondered as he tried to sneak a peek but Vic slapped his hand away. 

“Good things come to those who wait,” she snickered as he pouted. “It’s garlic mushroom pasta and I may have made cinnamon rolls,” Vic removed the boxes from the bag and set them in front of him.

“Just cinnamon or the apple cinnamon rolls?” He asked with huge eyes.

“Apple cinnamon, of course,” Vic laughed as she sat down.

“You are a godsend,” he complimented her as he opened the box with the pasta and basically inhaled the food.

“How about chewing?” Vic teased him.

Lucas shook his head. “Waste of time,” he swallowed. “This is so good,” he said with his mouth full.

“I’m sorry what was that? I was distracted by the sauce all over your face,” Vic was having a hard time not to laugh at him. The sauce was literally dripping from his beard and it was not very attractive.

_ Who are you kidding, Hughes. He is still super hot _ , a traitorous voice said.

Lucas grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth. “Better?” Vic nodded. 

“You act like you haven’t eaten in months,” she joked.

“Well, I overslept this morning and didn’t have time to eat and then I had meetings and didn’t eat, so you are literally a lifesaver because I was starving,” he explained before shoving more pasta into his mouth.

“Must be something in the water because you and your daughter both overslept today,” Vic noted.

Lucas stopped eating obviously worried. “What? What happened? Did she get to school on time?”

“Of course she did but I had to wake her up because she didn’t hear her alarm. She seemed very tired and said she was feeling meh.”

“Meh? What does that even mean?”

“I don’t know. She didn’t want to elaborate but she wasn’t feeling warm and said that she wasn’t in pain.”

Lucas sighed in relief. “I’m sure she is fine. She would tell me if something was up with her. We don’t keep secrets from each other.”

“She is almost a teenager. That’s what teenagers do. I mean, I know it’s been a long time since you’ve been one yourself but you sure remember what it was like being a teenager.”

“Did you just call me old?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well, you are definitely older than me,” Vic smirked.

“Thank you for reminding me,” he chuckled. “You’re lucky I love the food so much or I’d be more upset,” he joked.

“So you only keep me around for my cooking skills. That’s what every woman wants to hear,” Vic laughed.

“You started it by calling me old.”

Vic furrowed her forehead. “So, you’re five now,” she shook her head at how ridiculous he was being but she really enjoyed their banter.

“You’re impossible.”

Vic shrugged. “It’s part of my charm,” she said before eating her own food.

Lucas chuckled. “It certainly is. So,” his tone turned serious, “about Zoey. I will talk to her tonight but I’m sure it’s just school stress and nothing more.”

Vic really hoped that he was right about that.

“You know Martha was right about opening your own restaurant,” he said as he finished the pasta and went for the cinnamon rolls. “Or if you don’t want a restaurant, maybe a bakery, because your pies and cakes are just delicious.”

“Thanks but I wasn’t kidding when I said that I have my hands full at the moment.”

“You know you don’t have to take care of me,” he reminded her.

“Says the person who just told me that I’m a lifesaver because he was starving,” Vic chuckled.

“Okay, maybe sometimes I do need taking care of but don’t we all?”

Vic nodded. “Stop talking and eat your roll.”

“Always so bossy,” he laughed before stuffing his mouth with another cinnamon roll.  
  


* * *

  
“How was school?” Vic asked as Zoey entered the car.

“Can we just drive home please?” She said, clearly upset.

“Zoey, what happened?” Vic demanded to know.

“I don’t want to talk about it yet. Can we just go home, please?”

“Okay but you will have to talk to me or your dad at some point. You might feel better if you do.”

“I don’t want to now. Can we please just go home already?” She begged and Vic finally started the car.

“I will drop it but I hope you know that you can always come to me, no matter what. You know that, right?”

Zoey nodded and smiled at her. “I know. Thank you!”

Vic wanted to know what was going on with her but she knew that she shouldn’t push, so she let it go for now.

When they finally arrived home, Zoey told her that she wouldn’t need any help with her homework and then disappeared into her room without another word.  
  
Vic sighed in frustration before going into the kitchen to prepare a hot chocolate and warm up one of the cinnamon rolls before going upstairs.

She knocked on Zoey’s door and was happy when Zoey told her to come in.

“Hey, I thought you might like something sweet and a hot chocolate,” Vic smiled as she set down the mug and plate in front of Zoey. “Let me know if you need anything else,” Vic kissed her forehead before heading towards the door.

“Thank you, Vic.”

“You’re welcome,” Vic smiled before leaving her room.

She grabbed her phone and texted Lucas.

_ Victoria: Something is definitely up with Zoey but when I asked her she didn’t want to talk about it. Whatever it is I think she just needs some time. _

_ Lucas: You want me to call her? _

_ Victoria: No, I think it’s best to give her some space and she will come to you when she is ready. _

_ Lucas: Should I be worried? _

Vic chuckled because she knew that he was already worried and wanted to desperately call his daughter.

_ Victoria: I don’t think you have to worry. It’s gonna be okay. _

_ Lucas: Let me know if anything changes. _

_ Victoria: I will. _

The rest of Vic’s afternoon was uneventful. Zoey came downstairs for more hot chocolate before disappearing into her room again. She didn’t bother to help Vic with dinner, insisting that she had too much homework to do and Vic accepted it but of course kept wondering what could have possibly happened that made her act that way.  
  
_ Maybe it’s something she can only talk to her dad about _ , Vic thought as she heard the front door open.

A moment later, Lucas walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, any news on what’s going on?” Vic shook her head. “Okay, I’m gonna go upstairs and see what this is all about.”

“No need!” Zoey suddenly appeared. “I was just waiting for you to come home,” she said as she sat down.

“I’ll leave you two alone to talk,” Vic smiled and prepared to leave but Zoey stopped her.

“I actually want you both here,” she replied as both adults sat down beside her. “So, the reason I was so weird is that,” she took a deep breath. “I got my period,” she finally said, surprising both adults.

Vic had to admit that she wasn’t quite expecting that. She had thought that maybe someone had been mean to her in school or called her names but she was glad that this wasn’t the case.

“What? You’re too young,” Lucas said, obviously shocked by the news his daughter just dropped on him.

“I was the same age as Zoey when I got mine,” Vic blurted out.

Both Ripley’s turned their heads towards her, their eyebrows raised, Zoey looking amused while Lucas looked a bit weirded out by it all.

Vic felt her cheeks burn. “That’s probably not something you ever wanted to know about me,” she replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. “Carry on!” She encouraged Zoey to continue.

“I’m the first in my group of friends and they kept asking me what it was like and I just felt kinda weird answering their questions and being the center of attention because of this. I mean what’s the big deal about it?”

Lucas and Vic looked at each other and Vic wanted to answer her questions but she didn’t want to overstep since he was Zoey’s dad.

“You want to answer this one? I can’t really relate,” he asked for her help and Vic was happy to help.

“Well, it is kind of a big deal but also not since it’s something natural that happens to most people with a uterus. Your body will start to change and once a month you’ll feel kinda crappy and moody and just tired.”

“I’m not sure I’m looking forward to that.”

Vic chuckled. “It’s not all bad and I’m here if you have any questions.”

Vic remembered when she had gotten her first period and how her grandma had sat her down and had explained everything to her. It was probably the most awkward talk she had ever had with her grandma,

“So am I,” Lucas let her know.

Zoey nodded. “Thank you for not freaking out about this and wanting to throw a party or something.”

“Throw a party?” Vic raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, one of my friends said that her mom told her she would throw her a party when she gets her period to celebrate her becoming a woman. I mean that just feels weird.”

“Yeah, it kinda does,” Vic agreed. “Is there anything else you want to know?”

“No, the school nurse actually explained a lot of it to me, so I’m good but I know where to find you if I have questions,” Vic smiled.

“So, since this topic is done, how about you set the table while your dad washes up and then we can eat. I’m kinda starving,” Vic said impatiently.

“So am I,” Lucas admitted.

“Well, then what are you waiting for. Chop, chop!”

Lucas chuckled. “Sometimes I really wonder who the boss is.”

“Sometimes? Also, didn’t we establish that I’m the boss here?” Zoey laughed. “Oh, poor daddy,” she said mockingly while shaking her head, making both adults snicker.  
  
Life with Zoey Ripley certainly wasn’t boring.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas had been worried about Zoey all day long after Vic had mentioned her feeling meh in the morning, expecting the worst but he certainly didn’t expect this just yet and he couldn’t help but be glad that Vic was there because while there was nothing wrong with having your period, it was definitely easier and probably more comfortable for Zoey to talk to Vic about it and have her explain it all than her dad.

They had finished dinner and Zoey had offered to do the dishes since she felt bad for not helping Vic earlier and now they were sitting in the living room, enjoying a new episode of Drag Race like they always did.

“Vic, how come you are single?” His daughter asked suddenly.

“Zoey, you can’t just ask her that,” Lucas reprimanded her but secretly he was curious about that himself. 

Vic was a beautiful, smart, funny woman who any guy or girl -  _ who was he to judge _ \- would be lucky to be with, so it was surprising that she didn’t seem to be in a relationship with anyone.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind,” Vic smiled at him. “To be honest, I’m really not a relationship kinda person,” she answered, surprising Lucas.

“So, you just like sex then?” Zoey blurted out and Lucas choked on his beer. “You okay, dad?”

Lucas coughed. “Yeah, I don’t think this is a very appropriate conversation, sweetheart.”

Leave it to his daughter to talk about sex with her nanny but it really shouldn’t surprise him. She was always super direct and wasn’t one to beat around the bushes. Something she certainly didn’t get from him. 

“Okay,” Zoey shrugged. “Dad, why haven’t you been on a date in forever?”

Vic burst into laughter as Lucas started blushing. “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you,” he complained as she nodded her head.

“Hey, I’m not the one uncomfortable talking about sex or dating,” she teased him.

“Can we just watch the show?” Lucas pleaded with them, wanting this conversation to be over and not talk to his daughter and nanny about his love life or the lack of it.

“Fine,” Zoey pouted, as she made herself comfortable on the couch with her dad while Vic occupied the chaise lounge as usual.

Thirty minutes into the show, Lucas could hear his daughter’s soft snores. “We should probably stop watching or we’re never gonna hear the end of it,” he said, remembering the lecturing he and Vic got when his daughter found out that they had watched the show without her that one time.

Vic just nodded and turned off the show as Lucas picked Zoey up and carried her upstairs into her room.

_ I can’t believe my little girl is no longer a little girl anymore _ , he thought as he covered her with the sheets and kissed her forehead.

He knew that a lot of changes were about to come for Zoey and he wasn’t sure he was ready for them just let.

He sighed before he left her room and walked back downstairs to find Vic browsing netflix, looking for a movie for them to watch. It was Friday after all and neither was in a rush to go to sleep.

“Hey,” she smiled. “How are you doing with the whole thing?” She asked.

“I’m not ready for her to grow up already,” he confessed to her. “She is still my little girl even though she is not a little girl anymore.”

“I don’t think any parent is ready for that.”

“I guess,” Lucas nodded. “Someone asked me out on a date today,” Lucas blurted out, not sure what possessed him to share this information with her of all people instead of Sully.

“Oh,” she raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? Are you really that surprised that someone would ask me out? I ain’t that old,” he joked.

“What? No, of course not. I guess I’m more surprised about you sharing this with me.”

Lucas chuckled. “I was just thinking the same. I guess I just value your opinion and wanted to know what you think I should do? She gave me her number and told me to call her.”

“Well, do you want to call her?”

“I don’t know. I mean she seemed nice but I’m just not sure I have time to date.”

“Well, you kinda do now that I’m here.”

“I can’t just date while you take care of my daughter.”

Vic chuckled again. “Taking care of Zoey is kinda in my job description. I’m here to help you out and as Zoey said earlier, you haven’t been on a date in forever, so I would say, go for it.”

“You sure you wouldn’t mind?” Lucas had no idea why he was basically asking for her approval. It’s not like he needed it.

“I’m sure,” she smiled at him.

“What about you?” Vic’s face screwed up in confusion. “You really aren't into relationships?”

“Not really. I’m not the hearts and rainbows type of girl. Dating can be fun but also exhausting.”

“Have you ever been in love if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Once, a long time ago,” her face suddenly turned sad. “But I didn’t mean as much to him and he just walked away and broke my heart.”

“I’m really sorry. I know a thing or two about broken hearts and it sucks,” Vic nodded in agreement. 

“Is that the reason you haven’t been on a date in so long?”

“Kind of and also I have Zoey to think about. We’re a package deal. I could never be with someone who doesn’t accept that she is my whole world.”

Vic smiled at him and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone who will love Zoey as much as you do. It’s kinda hard not to. She is amazing.”

Lucas was happy about the fact that Vic obviously loved his daughter after only three weeks and he loved teasing her about being wrapped around Zoey’s finger just like him.

Lucas nodded proudly. “She is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Aww, okay. Enough with the mushy stuff. Can we watch something please?”

Lucas just laughed, enjoying their banter. 

Life with Victoria Hughes certainly wasn’t boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter?  
> What happened that Vic doesn't want to date?  
> Will Lucas call this woman who asked him out?  
> How will Zoey feel about her dad eventually dating?
> 
> So, I had two people reply with their theory about who Zoey's mom is and I would like to hear more theories, no matter how crazy.


	5. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has an unexpected visitor and Vic misunderstands the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since this is a little bit like a rom com there will be several tropes throughout the chapters and I can't wait for you all to read them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_ I’ll never drink again _ , Vic thought as she stumbled through the garden towards the main house, her head pounding from all the cocktails she had consumed while out with Travis, Andy and Maya last night. Every single muscle in her body was hurting because she had danced the night away but at least she had a great time with her friends which she had missed.

Weekends were Vic’s time off unless Lucas was on call which he wasn’t this time, so she had time to go out and sleep in but for some reason she hadn’t been able to sleep even though she was tired, so here she was, awake at 7am on a Saturday, feeling like shit, wanting coffee and something super greasy to eat.

She walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in tracks at the sight of some blonde woman, in a flimsy towel, rummaging through the fridge, looking way too comfortable for Vic’s liking.

_ What the hell _ , Vic was suddenly wide awake.

She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She couldn’t believe that Lucas had brought home some woman he had just met about a week ago and had already slept with her while Zoey was in the house. 

_ What the hell was he thinking? _

She couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he had brought her home with him. 

_ What if it had been Zoey coming downstairs instead? How could he be so irresponsible? Was he so desperate to get laid that he didn’t care about his daughter? _

_ I need to get out of the house before she sees me and this gets even more awkward _ , she thought as she turned around and in her haste missed the door handle and instead of exiting the house she ran straight into the glass door and fell backwards onto her ass.

“Fuck,” Vic yelped as she heard the other woman running towards her.

“Oh My God, are you okay?” She asked worriedly while Vic was rubbing her forehead, already feeling a bump forming. 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” Vic groaned as she helped her up and checked Vic’s head while Vic avoided meeting her eyes, feeling super embarrassed about this entire situation..

“That’s definitely gonna leave a mark,” she joked. “Lucas told me a lot about you but he didn’t mention that you’re a klutz,” she chuckled.

Vic was beyond confused why he would mention her to his date. That was weird on so many levels.

“Victoria, are you okay?” 

_ She even knows my name _ , Vic thought as she desperately wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this embarrassed.

Standing in front of her boss’ half-naked one night stand was definitely not how she imagined her Saturday morning to go.

“I’m sorry,” Vic mumbled, still not meeting her eyes, before turning around again, not missing the door handle this time and fleeing the house.

She went back to her house, hoping that the stranger wouldn’t tell Lucas about what had just happened and that she would be gone before Zoey woke up. The last thing Vic wanted was for Zoey to see that woman.

Vic knew that Zoey and Lucas were honest and open with each other but she still felt like this was wrong but then again it wasn’t her place to tell Lucas how to raise his daughter or what to do with his life.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

_ Please, don’t tell me she followed me here _ , Vic thought as she opened the door and came face to face with the stranger only to realize that she wasn’t a stranger at all.

She would recognize those blue eyes anywhere since they were the same as Lucas’.

“Jennifer?” Vic asked as the other woman nodded her head. “Oh My God, I’m such an idiot,” Vic laughed at herself, feeling stupid.

“It’s very nice to finally meet you, Victoria. I’ve heard so much about you. I apologize for the lack of clothes but I didn’t think anyone would be up this early. How about you come back into the house and I get dressed and we can get to know each other?”

Vic nodded and followed her back into the main house.

“I’ll be right back,” Jennifer said before disappearing upstairs to get dressed, leaving Vic to herself.

“I really need coffee,” Vic mumbled as she made coffee for herself and Jennifer, still feeling embarrassed by what had just happened. 

She couldn’t believe that she had made a fool of herself in front of Lucas’ sister. Jennifer must be thinking she was an idiot.

“How’s the head,” she asked a moment later, fully dressed. “You went down pretty hard.”

Vic could tell that she was trying not to laugh at her. “Can we not talk about me embarrassing myself like that?”

“I find it endearing,” Jennifer chuckled as they sat down.

“When did you get here?”

“I got here last night while you were out with your friends. I thought I would surprise Lucas and Zoey but instead I surprised you,” she chuckled.

“Great, I will never hear the end of this,” Jennifer shook her head.

“Did you think I was one of Lucas’ conquests?” Vic could feel her cheeks burn. “You did! Trust me, Lucas would never bring a woman home like this with Zoey in the house. He is not this irresponsible.”

“I know. I was just… I wasn’t thinking clearly. I blame it on the cocktails from last night,” they both chuckled. “I’m sure Lucas and Zoey are really happy about you being here. They missed you.”

“Yeah, I know. I feel bad that I haven’t been here since my mom’s funeral but it was just really hard. Everything here reminds me of her and I needed some time.”

“I get it and so does Lucas. He is not mad at you or anything and you don’t need to feel guilty,” Vic assured her.

“Lucas was right about you,” Jennifer smiled.

“What do you mean?” Vic wondered.

“He said you always know what to say,” Vic smiled, “when you are not making a fool of yourself,” she added and laughed.

“Yeah, I’m pretty good at that as you have seen for yourself,” Vic snickered. “So, how long are you staying?”

“Just for a few days. Monday is Thanksgiving in Canada, so my firm is closed and I decided to come here for a few days.”

“That’s great. I’m glad you decided to visit.”

“Me too,” Jennifer smiled.

“Good morning,” a sleepy Zoey said as she walked into the kitchen and plopped down beside her aunt. “Why are you two up already? It’s so early,” she yawned.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Vic raised an eyebrow.

“I just wanted something to drink and I heard you two talking,” she looked at Vic. “Why is there a bruise on your forehead? Did you get into a fight last night?”

“Nope, it happened this morning.”

Zoey turned towards her aunt. “Did you hit my nanny?” She teased, making both women laugh.

“She ran into the door when she tried to run away from me,” Jennifer replied and Vic could feel her cheeks burn again.

“Why was she running away from you?” Zoey asked, confused.

“Because she thought I was your dad’s date,” Jennifer explained, making Zoey laugh.

“I don’t think that dad even remembers what to do while on a date let alone take her home with him.”

Vic and Jennifer raised an eyebrow while looking at each other before bursting into laughter.   
  


* * *

  
Lucas groaned as he was woken up by the loud music sounding through the house.

“What the hell?” He sighed as he looked at the time. It was only 8am on a Saturday and all he wanted to do was sleep some more. He grabbed the pillow and put it over his head to drown out the noise but there was no use in it. The music was just too loud.

Last night he had been happy about his sister visiting and they had spent most of the night talking and catching up but right about now he was annoyed because the music was definitely her doing.

He finally got out of bed and quickly put on some clothes before dragging his feet downstairs where he was greeted with Zoey, Jennifer and Vic, singing and dancing around the kitchen while preparing breakfast and he couldn’t decide whether to be pleased with them all getting along or be annoyed that they were robbing him of some precious sleep.

“Daddy,” Zoey exclaimed happily as she grabbed his hand. “Dance with me,” she demanded with a big grin on her face, her eyes sparkling and Lucas' heart skipped a beat at how happy his daughter looked in that very moment and before he knew it, he was having a dance party in his kitchen with his daughter, sister and nanny and he couldn’t imagine a better way to start his day.

“Dad, you’re pretty fly for a white guy,” Zoey giggled and the entire room burst into laughter.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head at his daughter before kissing her forehead. “I love you too, sweetheart.”  
  


* * *

  
“I really like Vic,” Jennifer said as she and Lucas were washing the dishes. “She is good for Zoey...” Lucas smiled, “... and for you.”

Jennifer had watched them during breakfast and she had to admit that while a part of her was a little bit jealous at how well Vic and Zoey were getting along, she was mostly happy that her niece had a woman to talk to and especially a black woman who understood Zoey in a way that neither she nor her brother ever would. She could read, talk about it and educate herself all she wanted but she would never have that knowledge or experience and could never give Zoey the same advice as Vic could.

Jennifer had also watched her brother and he seemed different with Vic around. Not that she thought that something was going on between them. She knew her brother and knew that he would never date someone who worked for him even if it meant denying himself happiness but he still seemed more carefree and happy with Vic around even without the romantic aspect and it was hard for Jennifer to miss that. It would probably be hard for anyone to miss that.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She knew he would react like this and get defensive.

“Just that you seem to be different since she came into your lives. I had a feeling from our conversations over the phone but it was confirmed when I just watched you during breakfast. You seem more at ease with her around.”

“It’s not like that. We are not,” Lucas protested.

“I didn’t say you two were. I just meant that you make a great team. That’s all.”

“Sure, Jan,” Lucas chuckled, making her roll her eyes.

She hated when he used that phrase on her and he knew it that’s why he did it on purpose.

“I hate when you say that,” she groaned.

“I know. Why do you think I'm saying it,” he laughed.

“You are the worst big brother ever,” she complained and Lucas just shrugged.

“Sure, Jan,” he repeated again, earning himself a glare from Jennifer before she raised the soapy washcloth and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face.

“Oh, this means war,” he picked up the washcloth and threw it back at her but Jennifer was faster and ducked.

“Damn it,” she heard Vic yelp behind her. “What is it with you Ripley’s and my forehead today? Did it offend you somehow?”

“Hey, you ran into the door all on your own,” Jennifer defended herself as she watched Lucas walk over to Vic and check her forehead.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to throw so hard,” he apologized.

“My forehead begs to differ.”

“I didn’t know that she would duck,” Lucas defended himself as he opened the fridge and pulled out an ice pack before carefully placing it against the bruise, making Vic hiss in pain.

“Is that really your excuse?” Vic scolded him as she raised her hand to hold the ice pack but Lucas didn’t let go of it, so their hands were touching on top of it. 

Lucas shook his head. “I’m really sorry,” he apologized again before finally letting go of the ice pack but still not moving out of her personal space.

As Jennifer watched them, she wondered if they even realized that she was still in the room or how comfortable they seemed to be with each other.

_ Nothing is going on, my ass _ , Jennifer thought before quietly leaving the kitchen to check on Zoey.  
  


* * *

  
Zoey was in her room reading a book when her aunt walked in. 

“Hey, honey,” she smiled as she sat down on the bed.

“Hey aunt Jen,” she smiled back before returning her attention to the book she was reading.

“Can we talk for a moment?” Zoey put the book down and looked at her aunt. “I wanted to apologize to you,” Zoey looked at her in confusion.

“What for?”

“For not being here for you. I should have visited and called more.”

“It’s okay. I understand why you didn’t. Everything here reminds you of grandma.”

Zoey may have missed her aunt but she truly understood why she had decided to stay away. If it had been up to Zoey she would have stayed away from her own house because everything was a reminder of her grandma.

“It does but it’s still not okay. You and your dad obviously needed help and I wasn’t there for you and I’m sorry about that.”

“I accept your apology and all that matters is that you’re here now,” Zoey smiled and hugged her aunt.

“Thank you, honey. So how are things going at school and at home?”

“Great especially since Vic got here,” Zoey couldn’t deny that things just were much better with Vic around.

“So, you like having her here?” She nodded. 

“I love it. She is amazing. She is teaching me a lot of things and helping me with my singing and dad is so much happier too.”

“Oh, I know. I just left the kitchen and I’m pretty sure neither noticed it.”

“Oh, were they doing that thing where it appears that it’s just the two of them in the room?” her aunt chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, they do that a lot. It’s kinda funny because I don’t think they realize it themselves.”

“How do you feel about it?”

“Dad and Vic?” Aunt Jennifer nodded. “I think they have potential.”

She raised an eyebrow at her and her comment. “Potential? What does that even mean?” She asked curiously.

“That I don’t want my dad to test his dating skills on Vic. He hasn’t been on a date in forever and he will totally mess it up and I rather he messed it up with a random stranger than with who I think could be endgame.”

“Endgame? What is an endgame? Do people really talk like this?”

“I guess old people don’t,” Zoey shrugged, making her aunt laugh.

“You really are something.”

Zoey smiled proudly. “Dad keeps saying that all the time.”

“Well, he is right. So, what do you want to do today?” 

Zoey could tell that her aunt really wanted to make up for lost time.

“We could go to the museum. You promised the last time but we didn’t get to go.”

“That sounds great. You want your dad to come with?” 

Zoey shook her head. “Nope. Just the two of us. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” she hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
  


* * *

  
Vic spent the majority of her day sleeping until she was woken up by a growling stomach and had to finally leave her bed. She stumbled through the garden and into the main house and stopped dead in tracks when she found Lucas in the kitchen, covered from head to toe in flour and she couldn’t help but burst into laughter at the sight.

“That’s not funny,” He complained.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure this is hilarious. Damn it, why did I leave my phone in the house? I want a picture of this,” Vic cursed, earning herself a glare from her boss but she didn’t care. “What were you trying to do?”

“I was trying to make Pierogies.”

“Hmmm, how is that coming along,” Vic wondered and started laughing again.

“Can you stop laughing and help me?” He pouted.

“I don’t know. This is supposed to be my day off,” she teased as her stomach growled loudly.

“Sounds like you’re hungry,” he countered.

“Well, I can easily make myself something. I know how to cook,” she chuckled as she opened the fridge.

“Are you really going to leave me hanging here?” Vic turned around to look at him and regretted it instantly as he gave her his best puppy dog eyes and Vic just couldn’t say no to him, plus she was actually in the mood for Pierogies herself.

“Okay, fine! I’ll help but you owe me big.”

“Name it and it’s yours,” he beamed at her, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling.

“Oh, you shouldn't have said that. I’ll totally take advantage of that someday.”

Vic looked at the mess he had created. “How did you manage to make such a mess. Not even Zoey is that messy when we cook,” Lucas shrugged. “It’s like you didn’t pay attention at all when I showed you a few weeks ago,” Vic complained.

“I did. I just forgot.”

“Right! I forgot that you are already that old,” she teased.

“Hey, take that back,” he said mock-hurt.

“And what if I don’t?” She asked as he grabbed some flour and raised his hand. “You wouldn't dare,” Vic challenged him. “Not if you really want me to help you.”

Lucas sighed and put his hand down in defeat. Vic raised an eyebrow and smirked before grabbing some flour herself and throwing it in his face.

He gasped in shock, eye wide. “This means war,” he threatened as he raised his hand again but before he could cover Vic in flour, she had already grabbed some more and thrown it at him again before taking a step back. “Oh, you are so asking for it,” he grinned as he took a step forward and backed Vic into the fridge with nowhere else to go.

_ Shit _ , she thought realizing there was no way to escape what was about to come.

“You really don’t want to do that,” she warned him as he took another step forward.

“Oh, but I really think I do.”

“To be fair, you were already covered in flour so the little bit I threw at you didn’t really make much of a difference.”

“Is that supposed to be an apology,” he wondered as he stood right in front of her, just as close as earlier when he was holding the ice pack against her forehead. Vic could feel the heat radiating off of him, making her feel warm.

“No, it was payback for you hitting me in the head earlier,” she reminded him.

“It was just a washcloth and I wasn’t aiming at you but at my sister. Who knew she had catlike reflexes and would duck,” he defended himself, making Vic smirk.

“So, there is nothing I can say or do for you to drop the flour?”

“Oh, I’ll be dropping the flour… on your pretty, little head,” he smirked.

“I don’t believe you,” Vic was pretty sure he was bluffing and wouldn’t really do it. There was just no way he would.

“Oh, really?” He raised his hand to her cheek as Vic raised an eyebrow and then he just slapped the flour onto her cheek and started rubbing it all over her face. “What was that again about not believing me,” he said triumphant as he dropped his hand but didn’t move away from her.

“You are so paying for this, mister,” she threatened.

“I believe it when I see it,” he teased.

“Oh, you better sleep with one eye open.”

“Bring it,” he said and laughed as Vic smirked at him.

“What the hell happened here?” Jennifer’s voice brought them back to reality.

They both turned their heads to look at Jennifer and Zoey, who looked shocked and amused at the same time, before Lucas took a step back, Vic immediately missing his warmth.

“What does it look like?” He asked as Jennifer and Zoey both raised an eyebrow at them. “We were making dinner.”

“Sure you were,” Zoey rolled her eyes at them. “Good thing we brought sushi and ice cream or we would be starving.”

“Always so dramatic,” Lucas chuckled. “I’m gonna go wash up,” he said before walking out of the kitchen, leaving Vic alone with Jennifer and Zoey who just smirked at her knowingly.

“It’s not what you think,” she said awkwardly as she wiped the flour from her face. “Come on, help me clean up this mess Lucas created,” they both gave her a look. “What? It was him. It looked like this when I came in here a few minutes ago.”

“Whatever you say,” Zoey said while smirking at her, obviously not believing her and Vic couldn’t blame her. She wouldn’t believe herself either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter?


	6. Hurt Feelings and Phone Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Jennifer hang out and Lucas runs into a mom from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the comments and kudos. It means a lot!

Jennifer smiled as she walked into the living room and found Vic sitting on the couch, reading a book.

She had gotten to know and adore Vic over the weekend and she totally understood what Zoey had meant when she called her dad and Vic endgame. She could totally see it now.

“Hey you,” Vic looked up at her and smiled back. “What are you reading?” She asked as she plopped down on the couch beside her.

“Oh, just a romance novel,” she replied while putting the book down.

Jennifer reached for it and read the summary on the back and raised an eyebrow at Vic. 

It was a book about a lawyer falling in love with his assistant and Jennifer tried not to laugh at the irony of it all.

“What?” Vic wondered as Jennifer handed her back the book.

“Nothing. Sounds like it’s an interesting read. Let me know how the story ends,” she smiled, knowing all too well how the story in the book and the story between Vic and her brother would end.

Vic nodded. “Oh, thank you so much for driving Zoey to school.”

“Oh, please, it was no trouble at all. I’m glad I got to hang out with her some more. I can’t believe how much she has grown since the last time I’ve seen her. I mean it’s only been seven months but she is like a little adult now. I feel like I’ve missed so much of her life and I hate it.”

Vic nodded in understanding. “I need to visit more,” Jennifer concluded.

“That would be great. Zoey and Lucas would love that. They miss you. Lucas talks about you a lot as does Zoey and I wouldn’t mind seeing you again. It was great having you.”

Jennifer smiled. “I’ll definitely visit more and Lucas also mentioned that he would come visit me in Vancouver,” she beamed.

“Oh, that sounds nice. I’ve never been there,” Vic confessed.

“You are more than welcome to come with them. I mean you are part of the family now and Vancouver is so beautiful.”

“I would love to. Thank you, Jennifer,” she grinned.

“So, what do you do when Zoey is in school?”

“Oh, it depends. Sometimes, I go grocery shopping. Sometimes, I’m doing the laundry. Just depends on what needs to be done. I don’t really have anything to do today. Why are you asking?”

“I was wondering if I could invite you to lunch before I have to leave?”

“Oh,” Jennifer looked at her curiously. 

“Unless you have other plans. I’m sure I can find something else to do before my flight.”

“Well, it’s just... I usually have lunch with Lucas,” Jennifer looked at her in surprise.

“Really?” Vic nodded. “Why?”

“I don’t know. One day I was making lunch and made too much and just decided to bring Lucas some and we’ve been having lunch together ever since.”

“Wait, you go over to headquarters every day to have lunch with my brother?”

Oh Jennifer definitely knew how  _ this _ story would end.

“Yeah. I mean it’s not just Lucas. His assistant Martha loves my cooking, so I make enough for the three of us. But I can just call and let him know I’ll be having lunch with you instead,” Vic suggested.

“No, I wouldn’t want to disrupt your little ritual. How about we make lunch together and we can both visit Lucas? I mean we said our goodbyes this morning but I won’t say no to spending some more time with my brother and I’ll be honest, I love your cooking too.”

Vic laughed. “Well, okay then. Sounds like a plan.”  
  


* * *

  
Lucas was sitting in his office, staring into space. He had so much fun over the weekend with his family and now he had boring budget meetings and paperwork keeping him occupied and frankly he was bored out of his mind. He was so bored that he was wishing for a big fire and he felt bad about that because he was supposed to put out fires and not wish for them to happen.

He groaned as he stood up and left his office to get some coffee from the coffee stand outside of headquarters. 

“Martha, can I get you a coffee?”

“I won’t say no to a Vanilla Latte, sir.”

“Perfect, I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you,” she smiled gratefully.

He went outside and soaked up the sun, feeling better immediately. It was the perfect day to spend in a park with his family instead of his stuffy office but he was an adult and part of being an adult meant having to go to work and today was one of those days where he just hated his work. He would rather be at home and spend some more time with Jennifer before she had to leave for Vancouver but she had promised to come by more often and Lucas had promised to visit her as well.

“Hi, can I have a Vanilla Latte and one large Black coffee, please,” he ordered and paid.

“Chief Ripley?” He heard a female voice and turned around.

The woman was probably about his age, short with blonde hair and looked familiar but he couldn’t quite place her.

“Mindy Taylor, I’m Jessica’s mom. She goes to school with Zoey,” she smiled as she approached him.

“Oh, right. Sorry,” he shook her hand and smiled back. “Please, call me Lucas.”

She nodded. “Will I see you at the bake sale on Friday?” She wondered. “We are raising funds for the Halloween party like every year,” she said, taking him by surprise since he didn’t know anything about it. “Don’t tell me you forgot about it?”

“Um, no, of course not,” he lied and wondered why Zoey hadn’t told him about it. “I’ll be there for sure,” he smiled.

“I’m glad to hear that. So, how are you doing? I heard about your mother. I’m really sorry about that,” she said sympathetically. “I’m sure it’s an adjustment without her there.”

“Thanks for asking. We are doing fine. It was hard at first but we are managing and I have help now,” she looked at him curiously. “Victoria is a godsend. She’s a regular Mary Poppins.”

“Oh, you hired a nanny,” Lucas nodded. “That’s great.”

“Yeah and Zoey loves her and she loves Zoey and she is actually a great baker, so no store bought cookies this time,” Lucas chuckled.

“Well, I’m definitely looking forward to meeting her but be careful, I might poach her if she is that great. It’s hard to find good help these days.”

“Well, you would have to fight Zoey for that. She has become really attached to her especially with her grandma gone.”

“Well, whoever that Victoria person is, I’m glad you have help. I know how hard being a single parent is.” Lucas nodded as she rummaged through her purse. “You know, if you have any questions or need anything,” she handed him her card, “just call me. I’d be happy to help.”

Lucas took the card and nodded appreciatively before putting it in his chest pocket. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, Mindy.”

Lucas grabbed his coffee. “I guess I’ll see you on Friday,” she smiled at him and nodded. “Bye,” he said as she waved and walked away. 

“What’s happening on Friday?” He heard his sister's voice and turned around to find Jennifer and Vic standing there. “Did you just score a date?” She smirked.

“That’s his second phone number in less than two weeks,” Vic added, making Jennifer raise an eyebrow at him.

“Look at you. You go from zero dates for years to two dates in less than two weeks. I gotta say that’s quite impressive,” she teased.

“It is just two phone numbers and I didn’t even call that other woman.”

“You didn’t?” Vic asked, surprised. “Why not?”

“Just wasn’t my type,” he shrugged.

“What about this one? If I recall she is totally your type,” Jennifer continued teasing him.

“It’s not like that. She only gave me her number in case I needed help with Zoey since she is also a single parent and she reminded me of the bake sale on Friday.”

“Sure, that’s all she wanted from you. Come on, she totally wants to get into your pants,” Jennifer chuckled.

“I gotta agree with your sister on that.”

“Did you two just come here to tease me or do you actually have a reason to be here?” He asked annoyed, not liking them ganging up on him like that.

Vic raised a bag. “It’s lunchtime as usual,” she smiled. “But if you don’t want my lasagna and cherry pie, we can leave.”

Lucas' ears perked up at the mention of lasagna. He remembered the first time Vic made it and he was less than interested in trying a vegetarian lasagna but it smelled so good that he couldn’t help himself and after the first bite he became obsessed with it. 

Lucas shook his head. “That’s what I thought,” Vic said triumphant. “Come on, I don’t wanna keep Martha waiting.”

“You’re worried about Martha?” Lucas gave her a look. 

“Of course. I’m mainly here for her.”

“Gee, thanks. I feel so appreciated,” Lucas said mock hurt.

“Hey, you just got a phone number from some hot momma. I think you are plenty appreciated,” Vic countered.

“Can we go inside and eat before the food gets cold? You two can continue your banter inside,” Jennifer interrupted their little back and forth.

“We are not bantering,” Vic and Lucas said defensively.

“Whatever you say,” Jennifer rolled her eyes at them before walking into headquarters.

_ What did I do to deserve this _ , Lucas thought as he shook his head and followed her inside.  
  


* * *

  
“Hi, dad,” Zoey greeted as he walked into the kitchen and kissed her forehead.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Lucas smiled at her. “How was your day?”

“Same old, same old,” she joked. “How was yours?”

“Same old, same old,” he repeated. “I ran into Jennifer’s mom today. She told me about the bake sale on Friday. Why didn’t I know about that?”

“Oh, I figured you’d be busy and Vic said she would bake and come with me.”

“Oh,” Lucas said, somewhat disappointed and hurt. “Of course.”

“I mean if you can take the time off I’d love it if you could come by. I just didn’t want to bother you. It’s just a bake sale. It’s not as important as the Halloween party which I expect you to attend as a chaperone. I already signed you and Vic up,” Zoey explained.

_ Of course she did _ , Lucas thought.

Lucas understood why she didn’t tell him but he couldn’t help but be upset about it. He didn’t know if he could take time off at such short notice and he wanted to be there for his daughter like he had been in the past but apparently she didn’t need him for this.

“I’m sorry, dad. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Zoey apologized.

“Oh no, sweetheart. It’s okay. I’m okay. I totally get it. Just please tell me next time. You know that I want to be there for everything.”

“I know and you can be there for me at the party,” she smiled brightly. “And please, can you dress up this time? Your uniform is not a costume,” she scolded him with one eyebrow raised.

“She’s right about that,” Vic chimed in as she entered the kitchen.

“No one has complained before,” Lucas shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s because all the moms love a guy in a uniform,” Vic chuckled as Zoey nodded.

“I want a real costume this year. Vic said she’s going as Catwoman. So, I suggest you go as Batman.”

_ Of course she would suggest that _ , Lucas thought and gulped as he imagined Vic in a Catwoman costume. He was sure that she would rock it.

“And what are you going as?” He asked his daughter.

“I’m not telling you because it’s a surprise but you will love it,” she grinned.

“Is that so?” Lucas smiled as Zoey nodded. “Is it going to top the Harley Quinn costume from last year?”

“Oh, totally,” she assured him. “And Vic is helping me with it since...” she looked sadly. 

“I know, sweetheart,” Lucas squeezed her hand as he remembered all the costumes his mother had created for Zoey throughout the years.

“I miss her,” she confessed.

“I miss her too but she is always here with us. Watching over us,” Lucas assured her.

“I know,” his daughter smiled before kissing his cheek.  


* * *

  
“Hey,” Vic said as she sat down beside Lucas in the living room. “I didn’t want to say anything during dinner but I’m sorry about the bake sale.”

“Oh, you heard that?” Vic nodded. “Don’t be. I almost missed it last year because of work and you can actually bake cookies unlike me, so I’m not surprised that she’d rather want you there than me,” Vic raised an eyebrow. “Okay, yes, it does sting a little bit,” he admitted.

“You know you can still come. I’m sure it would be a nice surprise plus I’m kinda scared of all the moms there,” Vic admitted.

Vic hadn’t met any of the moms yet and she was really nervous about that. She hoped they would like her.

Lucas chuckled. “You, scared?” Vic nodded. “I really wouldn’t worry. They will love you. I’m sure of it.”

Vic raised an eyebrow at him, not quite believing him. “We will see. So, are you going to call that mom? And what really happened to that other woman who gave you her number?”

“Really? You wanna talk about my love life?”

“Love life? You haven’t even been on a date and talk about a love life?” Vic teased.

Vic really enjoyed teasing him.

“You know what I mean.”

“So, what happened to the other lady?”

“Nothing. I told you that she wasn’t my type. I threw away her number. She just wasn’t right. And don’t give me that look. I get to be picky. I have Zoey to think about.”

“That sounds more like an excuse. What about that hot mom from today? She seemed nice and she is a mom and she is interested,” Vic wiggled her eyebrows, wondering why it was so hard for a guy like him to find a date.

“She only gave me her number in case I had questions about Zoey.”

Vic burst into laughter. “You really think that’s why she gave you her number? Zoey was so right about you not knowing what to do on a date,” Vic couldn’t stop laughing.

“Wait, she said that?” Vic nodded. 

“Well, she wasn’t wrong. How the hell did you manage to get married in the first place?”

“Let’s just say, dating was much easier when I was younger.”

Vic rolled her eyes at him. “Stop acting like you’re a million years old. Dating hasn’t really changed all that much except that women are taking a bit more initiative now. Unless that’s the problem. Do you have a problem with strong women?”

Vic didn’t peg him as someone who would be intimidated by a strong woman but maybe she was wrong.

“What? Of course not. That’s not the issue.”

“Then what is?”

“I don’t know. I just need to feel something. There has to be a spark,” Vic looked at him in surprise. “I know you probably think this is stupid.”

Vic certainly understood that. She felt the same way and she had to admit that she hadn’t felt a spark with a lot of people in her life.

“No, not at all. I totally get it. I just don’t think I’ve ever met a guy who cared about that.”

“Well, you should know by now that I’m full of surprises,” Lucas chuckled.

“So, have you ever felt a spark with anyone?” Vic wanted to know, assuming that he must have felt something when he met Zoey’s mom.

Lucas blushed. “Oh, you have. Tell me all about her,” Vic wiggled her eyebrows.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he deflected.

“Come on, tell me! Is it scandalous?” He looked away. “Is it someone who works for you?” Vic joked when Lucas started choking on his beer. “Oh My God, it’s one of your firefighters, isn’t it?”

Lucas didn’t reply. “It’s not Andy or Maya, is it?” He furrowed his forehead. “Bishop or Herrera?” Vic clarified.

“What? No, of course not. I didn’t say it’s a firefighter.”

“You didn’t have to say it. I can tell from the way you looked. I know you’re not the type to date anyone who works for you.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Your sister told me,” Vic shrugged.

Jennifer and Vic had talked a lot about Lucas before she left and it was nice to find out more about him and his past but even Jennifer didn’t mention anything about Zoey’s mother and Vic was really curious what the deal was with her.

“So you and my sister talked about my love life?”

“You mean the lack of,” Vic laughed. “Sorry, I was just joking.”

“You really like laughing at me, don’t you?”

“It might be one of my favorite past times,” Vic shrugged.

“I should totally fire you for the emotional damage you’re causing me right now,” he said, mock hurt.

“Aww, did I hurt your feelings?” Vic teased.

“Just a little bit,” he chuckled, obviously not offended and that’s what she liked about him. She could always joke and laugh with him.

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Zoey wondered as she walked into the room, wearing her pyjamas ready to go to bed.

“We were just talking about your dad’s love life,” Vic replied.

“You mean the lack of?” Zoey countered, making Vic laugh.

“Did you coach her?” Lucas said, looking anything but amused.

“I swear I didn’t,” Vic promised, secretly loving how in sync she and Zoey were.

“Okay, enough teasing your old dad. Give me a hug and go to bed.”

“Goodnight, dad,” she hugged him and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight, Vic,” she hugged Vic as well.

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” Lucas and Vic said in unison before Zoey walked back upstairs.

“It’s getting late, we should probably go to bed as well,” Vic suggested. 

“Yeah, by the way, thank you for doing the bake sale for Zoey’s school. That’s really nice of you.”

“Oh please, it’s nothing. You know how much I love baking and Zoey loves to help and she is way better at it than you are,” she chuckled.

“Hey,” Lucas started to protest but then nodded in agreement. “I guess there is no use in denying it,” he snickered. “Goodnight, Victoria,” he smiled.

“Goodnight, Lucas,” Vic smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen during the bake sale?  
> Will Lucas show up?  
> Will the moms welcome Vic with open arms?  
> Are you looking forward to the Halloween party and Zoey's costume?

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think of the first chapter? Do you want more?


End file.
